¿Qué pasaría si?
by Lala2209
Summary: Lucy tiene que cuidar a Azuka mientras que Alzack y Bisca se van de segunda luna de miel y Natsu comienza a imaginarse como sería tener una familia con Happy y Lucy. Pero las cosas se complicarán en el camino cuando un extraño hombre llegue al gremio en busca de la rubia.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Hiro "Troll" Mashima. **

Que Disfruten!

**¿Qué pasará si...?**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desdelo ocurrido en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y Lucy sentía que su relación con el DS de fuego se hacía cada vez más cercana, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, salían a pescar junto a Happy, hacían picnics y por las noches ella los invitaba cenar a su casa, donde ellos se entretenían al leer las novelas escritas por Lucy y al hacer uno que otro destrozo hasta que ella se aburría y los echaba a patadas de su casa.

Aquella noche no cenaron en casa de Lucy como siempre, si no que se quedaron en el gremio, al parecer había una celebración, Alzack y Bisca estaban celebrando su aniversario n°7. Todos estaban tan felices que pareciera que lo que había sucedido hace unos cuantos meses ya no tenía importancia.

Todos bailaban y bebían y aunque la ruidosa música de Gajeel no fuera apta para el baile, todos estaban abrazados y movían sus cuerpos al mismo ritmo, era una familia que celebraba el matrimonio de sus hijos. La música se detuvo de repente y Mira subió al escenario, con su dulce voz comenzó a cantar una lenta balada y poco a poco se fueron formando las parejas.

-Baila conmigo Gray-sama – decía lluvia eufórica. Gray quiso rechazarla pero la maga se veía tan feliz que terminó accediendo.

-Tssk. Qué más da – dijo el mago de hielo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían a la pista de baile.

-Baila conmigo Levy – decía Jet.

-Levy bailará con migo – le gritaba un emocionado Droy.

Pero ambos se decepcionaron al ver que la pequeña peli azul ya tenía pareja y comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculos por la pista con el hombre del Shooby Doo Bop. Happy y Charle bailaban sobre una mesa mientras Erza sonreía comiendo su pastel de fresa. Natsu y Lucy también bailaban y se miraban a los ojos sonrientes. Hasta que alguien tomo su brazo

-Puede concederme esta pieza, hermosa señorita – los ojos de la maga se abrieron al ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-¡Loke! – Dijo ella - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No te preocupes Lucy, utilicé mi propio poder para venir, además aún sigo siendo miembro de Fairy Tail – dijo el león con una seductora sonrisa.

-Me alegra que vinieras Loke, pero ahora Lucy está ocupada conmigo y no te la daré tan fácilmente – dijo Natsu con un tono posesivo mientras tomaba a la maga por la cintura y se la llevaba lejos de aquel mujeriego.

Terminaron al otro lado de la pista cerca del escenario donde Mira cantaba inspiradamente, la música era cada vez más lenta y con un cierto nerviosismo el mago de fuego abrazó a la chica por la cintura y ella enrolló sus brazos en su cuello, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron. De pronto un sonido los llevo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Se gussstttann – dijo Happy por el micrófono que Mira estaba utilizando. Los dos magos miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que muchos pares de ojos estaban pendientes de ellos, se soltaron rápidamente y entre las risotadas de sus compañeros sus caras se pusieron más rojas que el cabello de Erza.

Lucy se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba Cana y Gildarts bebiendo como padre e hija aunque él ya caía dormido.

-No soportas mucho viejo – le decía Cana al mago. – Hey Lucy! Ven a beber con nosotros - la maga aceptó y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

Cana comenzó a servirle una copa y otra y otra más de licor y no se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba ebria hasta que esta se paró y comenzó a tambalearse, ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Natsu la observaba desde una mesa en la que estaba con Erza, Happy y Wendy.

-Natsu, deberías llevarla a casa – Dijo Erza un poco preocupada – Lucy está muy ebria, sería peligroso que se fuera a casa sola.

-Si Natsu – dijo Happy – espérame en casa de Lucy, yo acompañaré a Wendy y a Charle.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su compañera.

-Lucy, ya ha sido suficiente, necesitas descansar, te llevaré a casa – la chica estaba consciente y aceptó se tomó del brazo de su DS y salieron del gremio.

Por el camino se tambaleaba cada vez más así que Natsu en un acto de caballerosidad le ayudó a subirse a su espalda y caminaron hacia la casa de la chica. Lucy se sentía tan bien, Natsu era muy cálido y comenzó a recordar todas esas veces en la que el muchacho la había cautivado con su amabilidad, como esa vez en que ella estaba ebria y Natsu tuvo que llevarla al baño en su espalda, o cuando se conocieron por primera vez, todas las veces en las que la había rescatado, pero el recuerdo que más le gustaba fue cuando tomó su mano en Tenroujima, en ese momento iban a ser atacados por Acnologia, esa vez ella pensó "Si sobrevivimos a esto, nunca más te dejaré ir" en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de aquel cálido, infantil y un poco estúpido Dragón de fuego.

Llegaron a casa de Lucy, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida en la espalda de su compañero, éste entró por la ventana cargando a Lucy en sus brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, le quitó las botas y la acostó en su cama para luego cubrirla con una manta. Observó su rostro dormido y pensó "¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?" esa piel blanca y suave, sus ojos color chocolate, su sonrisa amable y esos labios color rosa que le invitaban a besarlos y ahí se detuvieron sus pensamientos, comenzó a acercarse suavemente, rozó los labios de ella con los suyos, para luego separarse bruscamente.

-Estúpido, estúpido – se repetía en voz baja – si vas a besarla espera a que esté despierta.

La chica se movió en su cama y atrapó uno de los brazos de DS que estaba sobre la cama.

-Natsu – susurró dormida.

El mago de fuego se quedó helado y se acercó a la chica para comprobar que estaba dormida, y así era, su respiración era lenta y calmada, tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro y entre sus brazos sostenía la mano de su preciado DS. Él pensó que no podría soportarlo más, quería besarla y tenerla en sus brazos, pero la chica volvía a susurrar su nombre y entonces Natsu se dio por vencido, se tumbó a su lado y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, se cubrió con la manta y acomodó la cabeza de la maga en su pecho, sentía el aroma de la chica en todas partes, ese olor a vainilla que la caracterizaba y con un profundo suspiro se quedó dormido, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a quien tanto amaba.

Cuando Happy llegó a casa de Lucy, se encontró con la tierna escena y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, él quería mucho a Lucy, y Natsu más que un amigo, era su padre y estaba feliz de verlo tan enamorado. Se limpió una lágrima de felicidad que le corría por la mejilla y se recostó en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de Lucy y el de Natsu.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lucy despierta, se sorprende al verse en los brazos del mago de fuego, pero no se mueve y se percata de un pequeño bulto cálido cerca de su pecho, era Happy, ella sonríe al ver al pequeño gatito azul, parecía cómodo y sonreía como si tuviera un sueño agradable. Luego fijó su vista en Natsu el cual dormía plácidamente mientras la sostenía. Se soltó de los brazos de su DS con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha y preparar el desayuno.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se dirigió a su habitación para despertar a los dos dormilones que estaban en su cama.

-Natsu, Happy, despierten chicos, el desayuno está listo – les dijo, pero no despertaban.

-Mmmm… Lucy – dijo el mago de fuego mientras abría un ojo, la tomaba por la cintura y la colocaba sobre su pecho. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Buenos Días – le dijo – El desayuno ya está listo. - Natsu abrió los ojos, la miró, se sonrojó y luego la soltó.

-Buenos días – dijo mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

-Pescado – dijo Happy a un medio dormido.

Los dos se echaron a reír del gatito azul y se levantaron para tomar el desayuno y dirigirse al gremio.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos los miraban, ellos estaban un poco nerviosos y se dirigieron al tablero de misiones donde sorprendentemente había un dibujo de ellos dos abrazados, recordaron el baile de la noche anterior.

-Ara ara…no sabía que Natsu y Lucy estaban juntos – dijo Mira.

-Desde cuando esas con la rubia, llamitas – lo molestó Gray.

-¿Quieres pelea stripper? – contesto Natsu enfurecido.

Y comenzaron a golpearse como siempre, pero esa pelea, los distrajo a todos del asunto anterior.

Lucy y Happy fueron a sentarse a una mesa en la que estaban Wendy, Erza y Charle. Pero en el camino se encontró con Bisca y Al quienes la llamaron pues querían conversar con ella.

-Lucy…. Veras… nosotros queríamos pedirte un enorme favor – dijo Bisca.

-Claro lo que sea – dijo la maga estelar.

-Veras… queremos salir de viaje nuevamente, como una "luna de miel" , pero queremos ir solo nosotros dos, sabemos que no podemos … pero como Azuka te quiere mucho y se llevan bastante bien … nosotros queríamos pedirte si podías cuidarla por una semana – dijo Bisca, con un poco de preocupación, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su amiga ante tal propuesta.

-Por supuesto – dijo Lucy, con una enorme sonrisa – Esta semana no tengo ninguna misión y estoy planeando quedarme en casa, no será ninguna molestia cuidar de Azuka.

La pareja de magos le agradecieron y dijeron que esa noche irían a dejar a Azuka a su casa.

Esa tarde en casa de Lucy, Happy y Natsu jugaban a las cartas mientras esperaban la cena, ellos ya sabían que Azuka se quedaría con Lucy por una semana y la esperaban ansiosamente. De pronto golpearon la puerta.

-Natsu puedes abrir – gritó Lucy desde la cocina.

El pelirrosa abrió la puerta y ahí estaban Alzack y Azuka.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella – dijo el padre de la pequeña

-No se preocupen chicos, será un placer – dijo Lucy asomándose desde la cocina – La cuidaré como si fuera mi hija.

Al le dio las gracias, y se despidió de su pequeña, para luego irse. Lucy recibió a la niña con un gran abrazo, el que fue correspondido por Azuka. Natsu y Happy sonrieron ante aquella hermosa imagen.

Cenaron todos juntos aquella noche y por la mente de Natsu solo pasaba la idea de tener una familia, pero no una cualquiera, él quería una familia con Happy y por supuesto con aquella rubia que sonreía mientras abrazaba a una pequeña y hermosa niña. Algún día quizás eso se hiciera realidad.

Continuará en el próximo capítulo.

La verdad es que siento que esta historia será muy tierna. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Amanecía en Magnolia, Lucy despertó temprano esa mañana, la noche anterior lo habían pasado bastante bien. Era la primera vez que ella cuidaba de una niña por tanto tiempo, aunque ya se había quedado con Azuka anteriormente aunque solo por un día.

Recordaba muy bien lo que habían hecho anoche, después de la cena a la pequeña le había dado un poco de sueño y le pidió a Lucy que le leyera uno de sus cuentos, la maga aceptó gustosa y vio como Natsu y Happy se acercaban a ella como unos niños pequeños se sentaron al borde de la cama mientras Lucy les leía un pequeño cuento. Leyó hasta que Azuka se quedó dormida, mientras que Natsu y Happy restregaban sus ojos tratando de espantar el sueño. "kyaa, son tan lindos" pensó ella mientras el mago y el felino estiraban sus brazos con un gran bostezo.

Los magos se quedaron juntos hasta muy tarde, tanto que la chica no se dio cuenta cuando se durmió lo que obligó a Natsu a tomar a la maga estelar en sus brazos y recostarla en la cama al lado de Azuka.

Al levantarse la chica tubo mucho cuidado de no despertara a nadie, Azuka descansaba plácidamente a su lado, mientras abrazaba a un dormido Happy que solo susurraba la palabra "pescado" y Natsu estaba en el piso apoyado en la cama, "quizás tenga frio" pensó la maga y lo cubrió con una manta. Se fue con cuidado al baño, se dio una ducha y luego se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando de pronto sintió unos pequeños pasos detrás suyo, se volteó pensando que era Happy, pero ahí estaba una pequeña y somnolienta Azuka que se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

-Buenos Días – saludó la maga

-Buenos días ma… Lucy – dijo la pequeña niña mientras bostezaba.

-Azuka ¿tienes hambre? Voy a preparar el desayudo.

-Está bien, yo ayudaré – dijo la niña mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa.

Comenzaron con los preparativos y cuando todo estuvo listo, Lucy le pidió a Azuka que despertara a Natsu y Happy. La pequeña asintió y se dirigió a la habitación, pero no fue necesario despertar a Happy pues cuando la puerta se abrió, el felino azul se levantó de la cama gritando "pescado", Azuka le dijo que el desayuno estaba listo y el gatito se dirigió a la cocina, ahora solo le faltaba despertar al Dragón que estaba en el piso lo cual, según Lucy, sería una tarea un poco difícil.

_ Natsu… - dijo la niña un tanto dudosa, el aludido no contestó. - ¿Natsu?... Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu – seguía repitiendo - ¡NATSU! – gritó Azuka mientras se lanzaba hacia el pelirrosa, chocando con su pecho. Nada, él no respondía. Trató de lanzarle un vaso de agua, pero no se despertaba.

La pequeña niña se subió a la cama de Lucy y comenzó a saltar mientras gritaba eufóricamente el nombre del Dragón Slayer que seguía sin ánimos de querer despertarse. Cundo se aburrió de aquello y al ver que no daba resultados se enfadó e hizo un puchero mientras se dirigía al escritorio de Lucy, tomaba una de sus plumas y comenzaba a dibujar garabatos en la cara de Natsu, cuando de repente la pluma rozó su nariz y el mago que ya estaba medio despierto lanzó un fuerte estornudo y una llamarada de fuego salió de su boca, la que quemó la puerta de la habitación. Lucy que había escuchado todo el jaleo se dirigía a la habitación cuando vio la puerta en llamas y gritó.

-NATSU DRAGNEEL! – estaba enfadada, eso le saldría caro al mago de fuego.

-Oh! Buenos Días – dijo el chico con una despreocupada sonrisa en la cara, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello despeinado.

Lucy observó el rostro del chico y comenzó a reírse mientras Azuka volvía a poner la pluma en su lugar. El chico estaba sorprendido, no sabía que ella se reiría por su puerta destrozada, ¿acaso Lucy se había vuelto completamente loca?, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar donde un burlesco Happy le preguntaba que le había sucedido en la cara. Con un puchero en el rostro el mago se fue al baño y se lavó la cara, pero quedaron marcas de los dibujos de Azuka.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al gremio y como era un día caluroso Azuka y Happy quisieron comer helado.

-Está bien, está bien, los llevaré – dijo la maga.

-Deberíamos invitar a Natsu – dijo Happy.

-Okay – dijo la maga mientras buscaba a su querido compañero pelirrosa que, como siempre, estaba discutiendo con Gray.

-¿Qué te pasó flamita? ¿Acaso estás aprendiendo a maquillarte?- dijo Gray con una sonrisa burlona. Las marcas de los dibujos eran bastante visibles.

-Tsk… no te burles hielito, al menos mi ropa está donde debe ser – dijo enfado Natsu.

-Maldito. ¿Quieres pelea?

-Aquí te espero stripper.

Y los dos comenzaron una pelea en la que golpes, hielo y fuego volaban por todo el gremio, todos los hombres comenzaron a unirse por motivos inexplicables hasta que uno de ellos chocó contra Erza, quien caminaba alegremente hacia una mesa en la que estaban Levy y Wendy con su pastel de fresa favorito, haciendo que la delicia que llevaba en sus manos callera al piso.

-¡NATSU, GRAY! – gritó la furiosa maga mientras se adentraba en la batalla y tomaba a los dos chicos por el cuello.

-Natsu, iremos a comprar helado, te esperamos en el parque que está cerca de la heladería – dijo Happy mientras interrumpía el peligroso momento creado por los magos.

- Está bien Happy. ¡Auch! – dijo mientras su cabeza chocaba con la de Gray.

Lucy, Happy y Azuka salieron del gremio sin preocuparse, sabían que toda esa pelea había terminado desde que el pastel de Erza cayó al suelo y no les agradaría ver la lección que la maga les daría a todos, aunque sabían que Natsu y Gray estarían bien, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a sus fieras golpizas.

Caminaron sin prisa hacia la heladería y por el camino Azuka le preguntaba a Lucy por su magia, mientras la maga le respondía gustosa todas aquellas preguntas. La pequeña estaba contenta y, aunque extrañara a sus padres, Lucy era una buena compañera y sabía que con ella podía estar segura, además era divertido pasar el día en el gremio riendo con todos y le gustaba la gran colección de cuentos que Lucy tenía en su habitación, no era tan grande como la de Levy, pero a ella le gustaban y la casa de la maga era acogedora y al estar siempre ahí Natsu y Happy era imposible aburrirse.

Todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban Lucy pensaba que quizás debían de haber esperado a Natsu y no adelantarse a la heladería, también se preocupaba ya que las golpizas de Erza eran bastante peligrosas y aunque lograran escapar, igual aquella "mujer caballero", apodo que le había puesto el Maestro, golpeaba bastante fuerte. Y así Lucy siguió pensando en su compañero recordando los lindos momentos que había pasado con él.

Por su parte Happy solo pensaba en cómo sería un helado de pescado.

*En el gremio*

Mientras todos corrían, tratando de escapar de Titania; Natsu y Gray estaban tirados en el piso, descansando de la golpiza recibida. Lissana les llevó un vaso con agua para que se refrescaran, ellos lo aceptaron y se pusieron de pie mientras la maga se retiraba para ayudar a su hermano que había sido atrapado por Erza y estaba en grave peligro.

-Natsu – dijo Levy – recuerda que debes ir a la heladería.

-Claro, iré, pero antes quiero que mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas.

-Valla, ¿así que tu única neurona pensante está adolorida? – dijo el mago de hielo mientras esquivaba el puño de su compañero.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Natsu estaba enfadado y la pelea comenzó nuevamente.

*En el parque*

Los tres saboreaban sus helados, y como el día era caluroso, eso los refrescaba bastante.

-Podemos ir a ver las flores – dijeron Azuka y Happy mientras observaban que aquel pequeño parque estaba lleno de flores y habían muchos insectos llamativos.

-Claro, pero no se alejen demasiado – dijo la maga estelar.

Los dos pequeños fueron a recorrer el parque, mientras la maga se sentaba en una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse que estaría haciendo Natsu, pues se había retrasado bastante. "quizás Erza los golpeo muy fuerte o escaparon de ella y ahora los persigue" muchas opciones pasaban por su mente, pero lo que pensó después puede que fuera la más acertada "nuevamente está peleando con Gray".

De pronto sintió un ruido a sus espaldas "Natsu" pensó, pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, pero no alcanzó a ver nada, le taparon la boca y pusieron un saco negro sobre su cabeza, intentó tomar sus llaves, pero unas fuertes manos la imposibilitaron y sus llaves cayeron al suelo con un tintineo. Ataron sus manos y sintió que alguien la levantaba y por el movimiento parecía correr lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie se percatara.

-¡Lucy! – la joven escucho la voz de Happy que la llamaba, pero no podía hacer nada, además estaba atada y había perdido sus llaves.

-Azuka vamos al gremio a pedir ayuda – dijo el gatito, mientras tomaba a la niña y volaba hacia Fairy Tail.

*En el gremio*

Natsu y Gray seguían golpeándose e insultándose, pero esta vez nadie se había unido a su batalla, ya que todos estaban bastante golpeados por una irritada Erza, pero esta vez lo que detuvo su pelea no fue Titania, sino que los dos recién llegados.

-Natsu – gritaba el gatito azul entre lágrimas – se han llevado a Lucy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió Happy? – el mago se encontraba serio, aquello no había sido una buena noticia.

Happy le contó lo que habían visto y como se habían llevado a Lucy. Natsu no podía evitar el preocuparse, así que dejó a Azuka con Wendy, Levy y Erza y se dirigió al parque junto a Happy, para ver si podía encontrar rastros de Lucy, Happy le dio las llaves que se le habían caído a la maga, notaba que Natsu estaba furioso y esperaba poder encontrar a su rubia compañera.

*En algún lugar de Magnolia*

Lucy sintió cuando abrieron la puerta y la dejaron caer al piso como si fuera un bulto cualquiera, aquel lugar era frio y apestaba a moho y humedad. Escuchó unas risotadas a su espalda, estaba asustada "Natsu, por favor date prisa" pensaba la chica mientras esperaba que Happy y Azuka estuvieran bien.

-Valla, valla… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, una hadita, ah! y es bastante hermosa – era la voz de un hombre. Lucy sintió que una mano se deslizaba por su brazo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. –Quiero ver tu rostro – susurró aquella tenebrosa voz, mientras le sacaba aquella bolsa negra de la cabeza. Susurros y silbidos recorrieron aquella oscura y fría habitación, Lucy no podía ver el rostro de su secuestrador, pero por las voces se dio cuenta de que había más personas ahí, el hombre le apretó la mejilla y dijo:

-Ah! pero que piel tan suave y hermosa – La chica intentó apartarse, pero no pudo y tampoco podía gritar pues su boca estaba tapada con un trozo de tela. Vio como el hombre se acercaba a una persona que estaba a su lado.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, ahí está tu recompensa – dijo mientras señalaba una bolsa que estaba sobre una sucia mesa donde llegaba un rayo de luz desde un agujero en la pared.

-Muchas gracias señor – dijo el hombre, tomó la bolsa y se fue.

Lucy estaba asustada, no sabía que le harían y solo podía pedir que Natsu o alguien la salvara. El hombre se relamió los labios y mostró una aterradora sonrisa, que hizo que la piel de la chica se erizara, mientras le decía:

-Y bien, ¿Qué podemos hacer contigo, hermosa hadita?, puede que seas un buen entretenimiento.

FIN CAPITULO II


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Natsu corría desesperado por todo el parque sin poder encontrar señales de Lucy. Se dirigió al lugar en el que Happy la había visto por última vez, había un pequeño rastro con su aroma, decidió seguirlo, aunque se mesclaba con el olor de un hombre, quien probablemente era el secuestrador.

Camino por unas horas siguiendo el aroma de Lucy, hasta que salió de la cuidad y se encontró en un bosque cercano, habían muchos olores desconocidos, no eran solo la rubia y el hombre, habían más personas, pero lo que lo distrajo fue que el aroma de Lucy estaba en dos partes y una era más intensa que la otra. Decidió seguir el rastro más cercano, quería saber de ella lo más rápido posible, asique voló junto a Happy hasta que el aroma se hizo más cercano, aunque ahora tenía un leve olor a alcohol, él se preocupó y comenzó a correr, hasta que distinguió la silueta de un hombre apoyado bajo un árbol.

EL hombre apestaba a licor, pero en sus ropas estaba el olor de la rubia.

-Hey chico! – Dijo el hombre – quieres beber conmigo. Natsu desconfió del ebrio, pero estaba tan bebido que no podía moverse, el chico se sentó a su lado. Aquel aroma familiar inundo su cerebro.

-Sabes niño – comentó el ebrio – hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida… encontré a una hermosa mujer – "Lucy", pensó Natsu.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿cómo era viejo? – quería saber todo lo que pudiera llevarlo hacia el paradero de la maga.

- Tsk… ¿cómo que viejo?... los jóvenes de hoy ya no respetan a los mayores, bueno – prosiguió – Era una rubia, bastante hermosa, tenía buen cuerpo y una bonita voz, por lo menos eso indicaban sus gritos – el hombre rio escandalosamente, mientras que la sangre del muchacho hervía de rabia. Este viejo ebrio era quien había raptado a su rubia.

- ¿Y qué hiciste con ella? – preguntó el muchacho, si el hombre le había hecho algo, lo pagaría muy caro.

-La vendí – dijo el viejo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La cara de Natsu palideció. – oye chico, que gato azul más mono – dijo el hombre cambian de tema y mirando a Happy.

-¿A QUIEN SE LA VENDISTE MALDITO VIEJO? – Natsu había explotado, sin duda el comentario anterior había sido de lo peor, ya era de noche y cada vez estaba más lejos de su compañera.

-Tranquilízate muchacho – dijo el hombre, estaba asustado del chico que tenía en frente, sin duda su cara era amenazante. Natsu lo agarró del cuello.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – dijo el mago de fuego, era obvio que tenía poca paciencia, y ya había llegado a su límite. El hombre estaba asustado.

- por ahí – Dijo señalando lo profundo del bosque – sigue aquel camino y te encontraras una cabaña vieja, así vi a la chica por última vez, aunque te advierto que ellos no te la devolverán tan fácilmente.

- "Ellos" – repitió Natsu, ahora estaba más preocupado – Happy ve a buscar a Gray o a Erza para que se lleven a este viejo ebrio.

-Ja! Piensas meterme a la cárcel muchacho – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara – si quieres buscar a esa chica es mejor que te apresures, aunque sería un milagro si la encuentras, a este paso puede que ya esté muerta y se hayan desecho de ella.

El mago golpeó al hombre con tanta fuerza que quedó inconsciente y se dirigió hacia lo más profundo del bosque, "Lucy, espero que estés bien"

*En la cabaña del bosque*

-Hey rubia – susurraba un hombre en una esquina – Tráeme una cerveza – la chica asintió, estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba sola y no tenía sus llaves.

Ese lugar era horrible, no era más que una cabaña sucia y vieja, apestaba a moho, el techo estaba roto y había un par de mesas y sillas en las que había unos hombres ebrios sentados, las mesas estaban llenas de licor y unos sucios vasos. Por más que quisiera no podía escapar, su mano estaba encadenada, era una cadena lo suficientemente larga para dejar que se moviera por la sucia habitación y era sostenida por el hombre que supuestamente era el jefe del lugar.

Sintió que algo jalaba de la cadena, se volteó y vio aquel hombre tirando de ella.

-Hey chica, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Ella no contestó – por favor, déjame oír esa maravillosa voz tuya – dijo el hombre mientras tiraba de la cadena con más fuerza. La chica apretó los dientes y se quedó en silencio.

El hombre se puso de pie amenazante.

-Baila – dijo él. La chica no movió un músculo – Baila para nosotros – su mirada era atemorizante, Lucy tenia pánico, pero no se sometería ante ellos.

- te estoy diciendo que bailes, maldita sea – le abofeteó el rostro, peor aún así, ella no se movía – así que te estas revelando mujer – tomó la cara de la chica y se acercó un poco – mírate, estas encadenada, eres golpeada, humillada y aun así no quieres hacer caso – volvió a golpearla.

Lucy había decidido no hacer caso y pasara lo que pasara, encontraría un modo de salir de ahí, pero no sabía dónde demonios estaba, un golpe en su mejilla interrumpió su pensamiento, otra vez la había goleado, pero no importaba, ella no diría una sola palabra. El hombre se sintió desafiado, nunca nadie había pasado por sobre su autoridad, continuó golpeando a la chica hasta que sus fuerzas se acabaron y Lucy calló al suelo.

-Aprenderás que sucede cuando desobedeces – dijo el jefe y la tomó del cabello y la arrastró por la habitación, abrió una puerta, que daba a un sótano y la arrojó dentro, para luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

Afuera se escuchaban los gritos eufóricos de los borrachos, quienes habían disfrutado de la función. El sótano donde se encontraba Lucy era bastante frio, estaba húmedo y oscuro, había una vela encendida, y una manta tirada en el piso, tomó la vela y recorrió con la vista la pequeña habitación, había una puerta por donde entraba un poco de luz, la rubia se asomó para mirar y vio que esta daba al exterior, estaba en medio de un bosque y ya estaba anocheciendo, intentó abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible el único medio era romper la cerradura, buscó una piedra y comenzó a golpearla contra la cerradura, pero el ruido alertó al jefe que estaba fuera, quien le gritó.

-Qué demonios haces mujer, no podrás escapar tan fácilmente.

Se escuchó una risotada y Lucy se alarmó pues pensó que el hombre la había visto, pero la puerta aún estaba cerrada, se aprovechó del ruido de afuera para continuar golpeando la cerradura "es muy resistente" pensó "si Natsu estuviera aquí, este lugar ya sería cenizas", se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, deseaba profundamente salir de ahí y continuó golpeando la cerradura hasta que esta comenzó a ceder, tiró de ella con fuerza y las puertas se abrieron, la maga sonrió triunfante y se sacó la cadena de la muñeca y salió corriendo de la cabaña. Por fortuna nadie la había visto.

Ya era de noche y hacia cada vez más frio, la joven maga no sabía dónde estaba, había vagado por horas y los golpes recibidos más el cansancio de haber corrido por el bosque, le pasaron la cuenta y cayó desmayada al pie de un árbol.

*En el gremio*

* * *

Todos estaban preocupados, no sabían nada de Lucy y cuando Happy llegó a pedir ayuda aumento el nerviosismo. Gray había ido con el gato azul al lugar en el que se encontraba el ebrio, pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre escapó y ya era de noche como para seguir su rastro así que volvieron al gremio.

Erza se había quedado con Azuka, la pequeña no había parado de llorar y de insistir en que quería ir a casa de Lucy y en cuanto la llevaron se lanzó a la rosada cama de la maga, mientras Erza le llevaba un vaso con leche tibia.

-Lucy estará bien ¿Verdad? – dijo la pequeña niña mientras bostezaba.

-Sí, ya verás como Natsu vuelve con ella – dijo la maga de cabello escarlata.

-Quiero volver a dormir con Lucy, Natsu y Happy – dijo la niña antes de quedarse dormida.

Titania acarició su cabeza, ella rezaba para que su amiga estuviera bien. "Date prisa y encuéntrala, Natsu" pensaba.

En un bosque en las afueras de Magnolia un mago pelirrosa corría apresuradamente guiado por un dulce aroma, su carrera se detuvo cuando a lo lejos divisó una cabaña vieja, no se veía luz en su interior, pero ahí era donde el rastro terminaba.

FIN CAPITULO III

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les gustara :)**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: creo que seguiré dejándote con la duda de que pasará exactamente :)**

**Darkrius13 : me gustó mucho tu comentario. Me gustaría utilizar esa frase que quieres que pongan en la lápida del secuestrador, claro solo si tú me dejas utilizarla :)**

**Katitha Dragneel: Tu emoción me da más ganas de continuar esta historia.**

**edward121: gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Lucy se sumió en la oscuridad, estaba agotada y sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero en ese profundo instante, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que debía hacer ahora, no sabía dónde estaba, ni como volver al gremio, esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran buscándolas y que Azuka estuviera a salvo, ojala pudiera encontrarse con alguien que la ayudara… en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, en el momento en que la raptaron perdió sus llaves y después estaba tan asustada que su cuerpo se paralizó, pero aun así, en ocasiones en las que ella estaba en peligro, aparecía alguien que la salvaba y le ayudaba a escapar de las peores situaciones, pero está vez, nada sucedió. Esa cabaña tenía algo extraño, pero por el momento no estaba dispuesta a volver para averiguarlo.

-¡Lucy, despierta! – una voz sonaba distante, pero preocupada a la vez, sentía algo tibio que acariciaba su mejilla. – ¡Lucy, Lucy! ¡Vamos despierta!

Ella abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía la espalda y se sentía un poco somnolienta. El chico que estaba arrodillado a su lado tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Loke? – dijo la chica, cuyos ojos comenzaban a darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Perdóname Lucy, no fui capaz de salvarte antes, por una extraña razón no fui capaz de salir del mundo espiritual, al parecer aquel lugar tiene algo extraño – dijo mirando hacia la dirección de la cabaña – jamás me había sucedido esto, es como si mis fuerzas su hubieran agotado. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – dijo la muchacha enseñándole una amable sonrisa – ya estoy bien, me alegra que estés conmigo.

-Lo siento – dijo el espíritu. Sin duda el parecía sentirse un poco culpable al no haber sido capaz de atravesar al mundo humano cuando su amada Lucy lo necesitaba.

* * *

*En la cabaña*

Fuera de aquella extraña cabaña un furioso Natsu encendía sus puños mientras se precipitaba con todas sus fuerzas por la puerta. Quedó sorprendido al ver que muchos de los que estaban ahí eran vagos y borrachos como aquel hombre que se había encontrado en el bosque.

-¡Oye chico! – Dijo un hombre sentado en un rincón, que lo miraba con una cara furiosa - ¿Cómo te atreves a andar por ahí destrozando las casas de los demás?

-¿Dónde está Lucy? – preguntó el chico.

-¿Quién es esa? ¿Ves acaso alguna chica en este lugar? – dijo con un tono burlón – Mejor vete de aquí si no quieres morir tan joven – el hombre señaló hacia una mesa en donde unos grandulones comenzaron a mirar al chico fijamente.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Natsu no estaba de humor para sus jugarretas y su temperatura aumentaba cada vez más a causa de la ira.

-Como te he dicho antes, aquí no hay ninguna mujer, así que vete.

El mago de fuego ya estaba cabreado, se acercó al asqueroso hombre y le agarró del cuello, le sacaría la respuesta a golpes si fuera necesario, el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, mientras que el chico sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro, se volteó un grandulón del tamaño de Elfman lo agarró de la cara y lo azotó contra el piso. Ahora si estaba enfadado, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, se levantó del suelo y con los ojos ardiente golpeó a su rival a muerte. La pelea comenzó con una gran desventaja numérica para Natsu, habían como 7 tipos grandulones que intentaban darle, golpes y fuego iban y venían en todas direcciones, el joven estaba enojado, ya nada podía pararlo el encontraría a Lucy aunque tuviera que matar a esos tipos. La batalla fue dura y terminó con gran parte de la cabaña destrozada y en cenizas, el cuerpo de aquellos gigantes hombres descansaban inconscientes sobre algunas de las mesas en las que los ebrios espectadores miraban espantados, algunos habían salido corriendo en cuanto empezó, pero los que no podían ni moverse por el efecto del alcohol solo se quedaron ahí.

El DS de fuego estaba de pie con una que otra herida y la respiración agitada mientras miraba como aquel hombre que le había mirado burlonamente, ahora le observaba con una expresión seria y aunque lo intentaba no podía ocultar el miedo de sus ojos. Se puso de pie y se acercó al chico.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?

-Esa chica probablemente ya está muerta, no dudo que con toda esta batalla le haya caído algo encima. – Natsu puso una encendida mano en el rostro del hombre y lo hundió en el suelo, para luego volver a agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra una puerta, la cual se rompió con el fuerte impacto y el hombre cayó por las escaleras. El mago de fuego no dudó en entrar al sótano y se dio cuenta que el olor de Lucy era más fuerte en ese lugar, el hombre que estaba a sus pies comenzó a ponerse de pie, el chico le dio un puñetazo.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho? – dijo el mago, cada vez daba más miedo.

-Ella… debería estar aquí…probablemente escapó – murmuró el hombre y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar por el que Lucy había escapado.

EL chico suspiró, si ella había escapado quería decir que estaba bien, pero no sabía cómo era aquel bosque durante la noche. Caminó hacia donde estaba el hombre tirado y lo lanzó a la otra habitación, destrozando otra parte de la cabaña, que ya se caía a pedazos, mientras que sillas y masas eran reducidas a cenizas a su paso.

El viento comenzaba a soplar fuerte y un rayo cayó en las profundidades del bosque. Natsu podía oler la tormenta que se avecinaba mientras corría a por el oscuro bosque, aún estaba desesperado, después de todo no había encontrado a Lucy, pero sabía que ella estaría bien, era una mujer fuerte y aunque estuviera perdida, trataría de no meterse en problemas. La lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad sobre la cabeza del encendido dragón, cómo podía estar lloviendo si hace unas horas atrás hacia un calor insoportable, definitivamente el tiempo era inestable y se adaptaba a su estado de ánimo, y si es difícil caminar de noche por un bosque desconocido, más difícil seria hacerlo con lluvia, pero eso a él no le importaba, tenía que encontrar a Lucy.

Loke había curado rápidamente las heridas de la maga estelar, pero cuando comenzó a llover la tomó en sus brazos y se refugiaron en una cueva bajo las raíces de un gran árbol, así no podrían avanzar, debían de esperar a que cesara la lluvia, no quería arriesgar a la chica a un resfriado.

Mientras el vigilaba por si se acercaba algo, la chica intentaba mover su adolorido cuerpo, sin duda el desmayarse sobre las raíces de los arboles no era muy cómodo.

-No es bueno que te muevas demasiado, aun estás herida.

El león se acercó para ayudar a la chica a acomodarse un poco. Ella había sido muy valiente.

Pasaron algunas horas, pero la lluvia no cesaba, y el fuerte ruido que provocaba les hacía difícil el escuchar si alguien se acercaba, ya que uno que otro pequeño animalito había ido a refugiarse al mismo que ellos, pero había huido al ver que el lugar ya estaba ocupado. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, solo sabían de que era mucho y el agua había comenzado a filtrarse por el lugar a pesar de estar protegido por las gruesas raíces de los arboles

Unos pasos les advirtieron que ya no estaban solos, se quedaron en silencio, Lucy estaba un poco asustada pensaba que aquellos hombres podían estar buscándola, pero la presencia de Loke le hacía sentir más segura. Los pasos se acercaba cada vez más al lugar en el que se encontraban y a pesar de la sonora lluvia podían escuchar una agitada respiración que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos.

Algo se detuvo al frente de su refugio, Lucy cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se puso tenso, Loke estaba alerta.

-Te encontré – dijo.

Lucy abrió los ojos y casi no pudo contener las ganas de llorar, frente a ellos se asomaba una bufanda blanca perteneciente a un chico cabello rosa que le sonreía abiertamente, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro desde su cabello.

-Natsu – dijo la chica casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Loke se relajó y saludó al mago que entraba en su escondite.

El chico se acercó rápidamente y abrazó a la maga que se encontraba en el suelo, estaba aliviado de que estuviera a salvo y todos sus temores se habían ido con la lluvia que comenzaba a cesar. Loke decidió mirar a otro lado, aquel momento era tan íntimo.

La chica no pudo contener sus lágrimas se abrazó al pecho del mago de fuego, era cálido y se sentía segura, el chico apartó su rostro y secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-No llores – le dijo.

-Natsu… - dijo ella mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo y la chica comenzó a relatar lo sucedido en la cabaña mientras se preguntaban por qué Loke no había podido aparecer antes. Comenzaba a amanecer habían estado casi toda la noche en aquel refugio y cuando la lluvia se detuvo salieron para poder volver al gremio. Loke se despidió y volvió al mundo de los espíritus, sabían que con Natsu la chica estaría segura.

Natsu subió a Lucy en su espalda y se dirigió al gremio probablemente los demás se habían unido a la búsqueda y si los encontraba volverían a casa.

-Gracias – dijo la chica en su espalda.

-No tienes que agradecer, lamento no haberte encontrado antes.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

-Aun así, si yo… - Lucy tapó la boca del mago con una de sus manos.

-No digas nada, solo déjame agradecerte - dijo ella mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la oreja del mago. Luego descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

El chico quedó un poco sorprendido por el gestó, pero se limitó a seguir caminando, no faltaba mucho para llegar y Lucy estaba herida, tenían que darse prisa. Pasaron por fuera de los escombros de la cabaña y el chico no quiso contestar cuando Lucy preguntó qué había pasado, se limitó a seguir el camino a través de los arboles hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de Lucy donde estaban Erza, Wendy, Charle y la pequeña Azuka, quienes los recibieron con alivio. Wendy curó las heridas de Lucy y Natsu, la maga se dio un baño y se fue a descansar, aun no estaba completamente recuperada y se encontraba muy adolorida, pero estaba a salvo en su casa.

Azuka se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, el día anterior había sido difícil, había pasado por varias situaciones aterradoras, pero todo había terminado, dirige su mirada hasta un sillón que estaba el lado de su escritorio, Natsu la miraba sonriente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo último que recuerda antes de quedarse dormida es esa amable sonrisa que mostraba su querido mago de fuego, aunque ella no sabía que cuando despertara se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.

FIN CAPITULO IV

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo, eso me haría muy feliz :)

En otro tema: no sé si les ha pasado, pero yo pienso que la lluvia hace que los momentos sean más intensos, por lo menos por lo que he visto y leído, no importa qué momento sea, por ejemplo piensen en una situación romántica, dramática o tenebrosa, luego agréguenle la lluvia, según yo se hace más romántico, más dramático o más tenebroso, pero bueno esa es solo mi opinión, creo que por eso agregué la lluvia.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

La radiante luz del sol entraba por la ventana, al principio le molestó un poco, pero después comenzó a acostumbrarse, se removió en su cama, abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó sentándose cuidadosamente, aun se sentía adolorida, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió, pero ya no se sentía tan cansada. Recorrío la luminosa habitación con la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en un chico con cabello rosa que dormia pacíficamente en un sillón con una pequeña niña en sus brazos, la niña sostenia un libro que la maga reconocío, era el mismo que ella le había leído la ultima noche que estuvieron juntas.

La niña abrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia, saltó de los brazos del chico y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Despertó! ¡Está despierta! – gritaba Azuka.

Lucy escuchó unos pasos apresurados desde la cocina. Erza y Levy entraban en la habitación.

-Buenos días – dijo la chica. Las 2 mujeres y la niña se abalanzaron hacia ella y la llenaron de abrazos.

-¡Lucy estas bien! –dijo la peliazul – Wendy nos dijo que dormirías por un tiempo, pero al ver que no despertabas nos preocupamos mucho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

-Casi dos días – dijo Erza. – Todos en el gremio estaban preocupados y nos hemos turnado para cuidar de ti y Azuka, Wendy viene un par de veces para ver como están tus heridas, dice que ya están sanas, pero que te sentiras un poco adolorida.

-Si, se a lo que se refiere. Gracias por preocuparse chicos.

-Somos tus amigos después de todo – dijo Levy.

La mirada de Lucy volvió a recorrer la habiatacion y nuevamente se detuvo en Natsu, quien seguía dormido. Erza se percató de la dirección hacia la que miraba su rubia amiga.

-Él ha estado aquí desde que te trajo de vuelta – Lucy se sorprendio por el comentario. Erza continuó – una de las pocas veces que se mueve de ese sillón es para sentarse a tu lado.

Lucy siguió observando el rostro de Natsu dormido, se veía un poco cansado.

-Lucy, ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Levy, mentras observaba el rostro de la chica.

-Ah, no gracias, estoy bien.

-Entonces me iré al gremio a avisarles a los demás que ya estas bien. – La peliazul se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias Levi-chan – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Yo también ire – dijo la pequeña niña mientras tomaba la mano de Levi.

-Estaré en la cocina por si necesitas algo – dijo Erza.

-Gracias.

La habitación quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración del mago que estaba dormido. Lucy sonrió, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, había tenido mucho miedo, Loke la había ayudado, pero lo que reamente la hizo feliz fue cuando vio a aquel chico que ella tanto quería. Entre sus sueños recordaba el rostro de Natsu y esas ganas de correr hacia el y abrazarle, definitivamente pensaba que todo lo que le había sucedido era un sueño, pero el dolor que aun sentía en la espalda era real. Lanzó un suspiró al aire, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos la observaban.

-Lucy… - Él la miraba asombrado, se había tranquilizado cuando ella se fue a descanzar, pero al ver que ella no despertaba se había procupado tanto hasta el punto de no saber que hacer, algunas veces se aceraba a ella, se sentaba a su lado, le susurraba cosas, tomaba su mano, acariciaba su mejilla, pero ella seguía tan palida, a pesar de que su piel era blanca, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, como extrañaba esa hermosa sonrisa que ella le dedicaba cada día, le había costado encontrarla, estaba tan feliz cuando lo hizo, pero ahora solo podía esperar a que ella despertara, esos dos días le habían parecido una eternidad. Esperaba que sus ojos no lo traicionaran, ella estaba ahí, sentada en su cama, con la mirada perdida, solo reaccionó cuando él pronuncio su nombre.

La chica no podía articular palabra los sentimientos en su corazón eran muy confusos. El chico se levantó lentamente de su sillón y caminó hacia ella se sentó en la cama a su ladi, acarició su mejilla, tomo su mano.

-Natsu – dijo ella, por fin había podido encontrar su voz.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, él la secó con su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, Lucy ya no podía aguantar más, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como si hubieran abierto el grifo del agua, Natsu la abrazó con fuerza, no quería dejarla, al fin podía tenerla en sus brazos, ella estaba despierta.

-Todo esta bien ahora – le susurro el mago.

-Si – dijo ella mientras se aferraba a su compañero.

-Ten – dijo él mientras le pasaba sus llaves - disculpa por no habertelas entregado antes.

-Gracias Natsu, pensé que las había perdido.

-Perdón por no llegar antes.

-Ya no te disculpes por eso, estoy bien y eso es gracias a ti y Loke.

El chico volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, ella se estremeció.

-Auch! – dijo ella, Natsu aflojó un poco su abrazo.

-Lo siento, aun estas adolorida.

-Estoy bien – dijo ella.

El chico se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera a salvo, acarició su mejilla, sus ojos, sus labios y sin querer se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a ella poco a poco, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, además podía escuchar lo rápido que latían sus corazones, continuó acercándose, su mano sostenia la mejilla de la chica suavemente, ella podría apartarse en cualquier momento si lo deseara, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos deseaba apartarse del otro. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca uno del otro, seguían mirándose a los ojos y todo lo que no habían podido decirse con palabras estaba escrito en sus rostros. Sus labios se juntaron suavemente, ambos sentían como el rubor invadía sus mejillas, pero no les importaba.

Los labios de Natsu eran tan cálidos, la chica pensaba que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sentía como su corazón se apretaba y comenzaba latir más rápido, por su parte él seguía sosteniendo el rostro de la maga con una mano y en la otra sentía como sus dedos y los de ella se entrelazaban, sus labios eran tan dulces y podía escuchar claramente como sus corazones se aceleraban. Se apartaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, apoyados frente con frente, su respiración estaba un poco agitada, Natsu deslizo su mano de la mejilla de Lucy a su espalda y volvió a abrazarla.

La romántica escena era observada por una sonrojada Erza y un pequeño anciano que había llegado de improvisto. Al escuchar de Levy que Lucy estaba despierta y estaba bien, el maestro del gremio había decidido ir a la casa de la chica para hablar con ella, el velaba por el bienestar de su familia y habían cosas que debía de preguntarle, pero al llegar a la casa de Lucy se había encontrado con Erza congelada espiando por la puerta de la habitación, tenía un vaso con agua en sus manos, él había intentado preguntarle que hacia ella ahí, pero apenas movió la boca la joven le señaló hacia la cama de Lucy donde Natsu y ella estaban todos acaramelados, el Maestro quiso interrumpir, pero el momento era tan íntimo, miró a Erza nuevamente y vio como a ella se le abría la boca, se volteó y sin querer vio el romántico beso entre el par de jóvenes.

Makarov carraspeó sonoramente, para asegurarse de que lo escucharan. Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron y al ver que los estaban observando se apartaron pero Natsu no soltó la mano de Lucy en ningún momento.

-Lucy me alegro de que estés bien – dijo el pequeño anciano – sé que es un poco precipitado, pero necesito que me cuentes que fue lo que sucedió.

El ambiente cambió, ya no era tan romántico, todo estaba mucho más serio, la chica describió con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido, Makarov escuchaba atentamente, habían muchas cosas que le causaban dudas como el hecho de que existiera una cabaña en medio de aquel bosque sin que nadie se diera cuenta o lo ocurrido con los espíritus celestiales, pero sin duda dejaría a personas especializadas que investigaran el asunto, no quería que otros miembros de su familia se involucraran en un asunto tan turbio como ese.

-Gracias Lucy, necesitamos la mayor información posible, no sabemos nada de aquel extraño suceso. – La chica asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en el gremio.

-Si – dijeron todos.

El maestro se despidió y volvió al gremio.

-Lucy, ¿estas segura de que puedes ir al gremio?

-Claro no te preocupes – se levantó de la cama y se tambaleó un poco, sintió que su cuerpo se iba hacia adelante, pero unos brazos la retuvieron.

-Gracias Natsu – el chico se veía un poco preocupado, pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa para que se relajara.

La chica se dirigió al baño, de dio una ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina donde Natsu la esperaba.

-¿Dónde está Erza?

-Se fue cuando estabas en la ducha, dijo que nos esperaría en el gremio.

Los dos chicos desayunaron en silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban, pero no articulaban palabra. Con el mismo silencio se dirigieron al gremio, por el camino ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, sus manos se rozaban y sin previo aviso él tomó la mano de su compañera, el silencio ya no era incomodo, si no que no necesitaban palabras para expresarse.

Llegaron al gremio cogidos de la mano. Abrieron la puerta.

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos, el gremio estaba adornado con cintas de colores y globos y al centro había un enorme cartel que decía "Bienvenida Lucy". La chica dedicó una sonrisa a sus compañeros, todos estaban felices de que estuviera a salvo, después de que desaparecio y durmió durante dos días, nadie sabia cuando despertaría y que sucedería cuando ella despertara, pero cuando Levy llegó con la noticia todos estaban tan felices que prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida para ella.

La chica estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, Fairy Tail era su familia, Natsu apretó su mano y le dedico una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió. Muchas miradas se dirigieron a la pareja que estaba tomada de las manos se guida por un "se gusssstan" de Happy, todos sonrieron, estaban felices, volvían a estar juntos, los únicos que faltaban eran Alzack y Bisca que seguían de Luna de Miel, al parecer faltaban varios días antes de que volvieran y esos días ellos tendrían que cuidar de su hija.

La pequeña Azuka corrió hacia la pareja y se abrazó a Lucy, la joven le devolvió el abrazo, Natsu la alzó y la puso en sus hombros, caminaron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, para celebrar una más de las fiestas de Fairy Tail.

FIN CAPITULO 5

* * *

Aquí concluye el capitulo de hoy. Tal vez no es lo que algunos esperaban, ya que aun quedan misterios por resolver, pero eso lo dejaré para el próximo capitulo, quería un poco de romance, así que sean pacientes y esperen un poco. Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, me hace muy feliz que disfruten con mi historia.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

La música era lo que más resaltaba de toda aquella fiesta, todos bailaban y los adornos brillaban llenos de colores y formas distintas. Nada había cambiado, a pesar de que se habían preocupado de que Lucy cambiara por la experiencia que había sufrido, ella estaba más feliz que nadie, y bailaba en una ronda formada por Happy, Wendy y Azuka, hace tiempo que no la veían sonreír así ya que desde la muerte de su padre y haber perdido a Michelle, ella había cambiado bastante. Los magos estaban contentos y muchos de los que pasaban por fuera del gremio se preguntaban "¿Qué estarán celebrando los de Fairy Tail?"

Dentro del gremio se respiraba felicidad, Mira atendía como siempre la barra, mientras los demás bailaban y disfrutaban, había un par de magos que buscaban misiones, mientras que otros solo se sentaban y pedían algo de beber. Pero alguien interrumpió la fiesta. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un hombre bajito, de unos 57 años, bien vestido, con gafas redondas y se peinaba hacia el lado para disimular que se estaba quedando calvo.

-Lucy Heartfilia – pronuncio el hombre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el pequeño hombre caminó hacia donde se encontraba la rubia chica. En menos de un suspiro un desconfiado mago de fuego se puso frente a la chica, dándole la espalda mientras encaraba al hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? – dijo Natsu. La muchacha reaccionó.

- ¿Tío Albert? – la sorpresa estaba plasmada en la cara de la chica. Natsu se volteó y le preguntó:

- ¿Lo conoces? – la chica asintió

-Era amigo y socio de mi padre, se llevaban muy bien y a menudo nos visitaba, pero hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de él, creo que estaba viviendo en el extranjero.

- Exacto – dijo Albert – estuve todos estos años en el extranjero por un tema de negocios, tenía algunas cosas de las que hablar con él, pero cuando regresé me dijeron que él había fallecido, lo lamento Lucy. Así que pensé que podía hablarlo contigo.

La muchacha asentía y escuchaba con atención, mientras que Natsu se sentía cada vez más desconfiado de aquel hombre, pero a Lucy parecía no importarle así que dejo pasar ese extraño sentimiento.

-¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado? – dijo el hombrecito, pero al pronunciar esas palabras apareció Makarov.

-Chicos necesito que me acompañen a un lugar. ¿Quién es él? – preguntó señalando al hombre que no era más alto que él.

-Es un amigo del padre de Lucy – dijo Gray.

-Gray, tu ropa – señaló el maestro. El joven salió corriendo a buscar sus prendas.

-Lo siento – dijo el maestro – pero necesito hablar con Lucy.

-Está bien, será para otra ocasión, Lucy espero que podamos hablar con calma, te visitaré uno de estos días. – Esas palabras no le agradaron para nada a cierto mago de fuego que fruncía el ceño mientras veía a aquel hombre salir por las puertas del gremio.

- Maestro, ¿Qué es lo que necesita hablar conmigo?

-Necesito que verifiques algo Lucy, ¿puedes acompañarme?

-Claro – dijo ella.

Se dirigió a la puerta siguiendo al maestro, pero no iba sola, la acompañaba Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza y la pequeña Azuka. Caminaron por las calles de Magnolia hasta llegar al bosque. Natsu sabia hacia donde se dirigían, se tensó un poco, y una suave mano agarró la suya.

Caminaron por el espeso bosque durante un rato, la mano se sentía cálida, la pequeña Azuka le sonreía aunque estaba un poco cansada ya que habían caminado mucho desde magnolia, Natsu sentía como la mano de la pequeña era cada vez más cálida al contacto con su piel y cuando vio su cara de cansancio, la tomó en brazos y la puso sobre sus hombros. Lucy caminaba al lado de Makarov, quien continuaba en silencio. Llegaron a un pequeño claro donde solo habían escombros de lo que al parecer era una cabaña.

-¿Era aquí dónde estabas? - le preguntó el maestro a la maga.

-Así es – a pesar de que no le había agradado la idea, la noche en la que escapó la chica se había volteado a ver aquella cabaña. – Aunque ahora solo son escombros.

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando intentas secuestrar a la chica de la que está enamorada el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, Natsu Dragneel, esos tipos debieron de haber tenido una lenta y dolorosa muerte – le dijo Gray a Erza entre susurros. Aunque claro con la buena audición de nuestro cazador de dragones, éste los escuchó y se sonrojó un poco.

-Se gusssstan – dijo Happy, Erza soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Tu rostro está caliente – dijo la pequeña niña que aún estaba en sentada en los hombros de Natsu. Erza, Happy y Gray soltaron una carcajada y aunque fuera un momento serio, Makarov no pudo evitar sonreír. Las únicas que no sabían realmente que pasaba eran Lucy y Azuka.

Lucy comenzó a caminar con algo de miedo hacia la cabaña, pero la mano de Natsu la detuvo.

-No vallas – le dijo – hay algo extraño en ese lugar. La chica se detuvo y vio como Natsu olfateaba el aire, todo estaba en silencio.

-Así es – dijo el maestro, que había vuelto a su seriedad – hay algo extraño en todo este lugar – los magos se sorprendieron y se pusieron en alerta, Natsu bajó a Azuka de sus hombros y se la pasó a Lucy, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos. – No hay de qué preocuparse, no hay peligro cerca – dijo Makarov – pero hay una especie de interferencia en este lugar, Lucy tú me comentaste que ni Loke ni Virgo habían podido aparecer en este lugar – la chica asintió – hemos averiguado un poco desde que volviste y lo que nos encontramos la verdad nos sorprendió bastante.

-Ve al grano – dijo Natsu. Makarov asintió.

- Anteriormente dije que había un interferencia en este lugar, pero no es tan así, más preciso, es como un punto ciego para el mundo de los espíritus, nadie sabe porque sucede y aun no se ha investigado bastante, pero existen varios de estos lugares alrededor del mundo, aunque nunca antes se había encontrado uno en Magnolia, quizás es porque a ningún mago estelar le ha interesado ir al fondo del bosque para buscar un lugar en el que no puede utilizar su magia, sería bastante peligroso.

-¿Quiere decir que aunque tenga las llaves, no podré utilizar mi magia? – el maestro asintió. La chica sacó una de sus llaves e intentó abrir una puerta. Nada. No sucedió nada, lo volvió a intentar con otra y otra y otra, pero nada sucedió, había probado con casi todas sus llaves cuando se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba.

-Maestro ¿usted sabia de estos lugares? – el hombrecito asintió.

-En las reuniones del consejo nos habían hablado de esto, pero no preocupé ya que jamás habían encontrado un lugar así en Magnolia. Pero si las personas que te secuestraron sabían de este lugar, debieron de traerte aquí con algún motivo. – Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica, no sabía por qué la habían secuestrado.

-Las autoridades han intentado interrogar a los hombres que estaban aquí, pero estaban tan heridos que necesitan un tratamiento antes de poder declarar. – le lanzó una mirada a Natsu, quien volteó la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

-Maestro ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? – dijo Erza, sin duda toda esa conversación le parecía muy extraña.

-Por el momento, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que esos hombres se recuperen para interrogarlos y tratar de que Lucy no esté sola, no sabemos si ellos la secuestraron porque quisieron o alguien les ordenó que lo hicieran. Con lo que respecta a este lugar, no podemos hacer nada, ya que es una magia muy antigua y aun no sabemos mucho de ella, le dejaremos ese tema a los expertos. – los jóvenes asintieron.

De camino a casa Lucy pensó en lo que le había dicho el maestro, la pequeña Azuka iba de tomada de su mano, mientras que caminaba por el borde del rio, como ella suele hacer cada día.

-¡eso es peligroso! – gritaron los hombres del bote que pasaban por ahí. Ella sonrió desde que se había ido a vivir a magnolia que ellos le gritaban que tuviera cuidado al caminar por ahí.

-¿Natsu y Happy no vendrán a cenar con nosotros? – preguntó la niña. Sin duda ella se había acostumbrado a la presencia de aquel par de revoltosos a su alrededor.

-No lo sé, Natsu dijo que iría a casa, pero puede llegar en cualquier momento y creo que Happy iba con él.

-Lucy, ¿Tú y Natsu son novios? – la inocente pregunta de la niña hizo que la maga se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo la maga cada vez más nerviosa. Se sorprendía de que una niña de su edad supiera de esos temas, aunque cuando ella era pequeña soñaba con casarse con un príncipe azul y esas cosas.

-Bueno es que siempre están juntos, se toman de la mano, se abrazan y esas cosas me recuerdan a lo cariñosos que son mamá y papá.

Está bien, la situación no podía ponerse peor, Azuka los había comparado con sus padres, esto se pondría un poco incómodo, no sabía que responder a aquella pregunta, estaba muy nerviosa. Un cálido brazo se pasó por sus hombros.

-Hola Lucy – dijo un despreocupado chico de cabellos rosas le sonreía abiertamente. La chica sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho por la sorpresa.

-Natsu, le acabo de preguntar a Lucy si ustedes son No… - la chica tapó la boca de la niña con una mano. Natsu ladeo la cabeza, pero Lucy cambió el tema.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer Natsu? – "demonios", pensó, "parece como si me importara demasiado lo que hace".

-Bueno – se rascó la cabeza y sonrió – no había vuelto en días a casa así que había que limpiar un poco.

-¿Cenaras con nosotros? – dijo la niña

-Claro, si a Lucy no le molesta.

-Está bien, no hay problema – "parezco desesperada". La chica dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy? – pregunto el chico.

-Nada, solo pensaba en donde estaría Happy – mentira.

-Ah! ese felino traidor se fue con Lili a pescar no sé dónde – Lucy soltó una pequeña carcajada. Natsu la miró extrañado. –Lucy eres rara – "aun así, no puedo alejarme de ti" pensó el muchacho.

-Hey! No soy rara! Es solo que, aunque hables mal de Happy, él es muy especial para ti – le dedicó una sonrisa. Él se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

Llegaron a casa de Lucy y mientras ella preparaba la cena Natsu y Azuka se entretenían mirando la extraña danza de Plue. Al principio Lucy se había preocupado por el hecho de que sus espíritus no aparecieran, pero al parecer ahora todo estaba en orden, el maestro había aclarado su duda.

Lucy se encontraba preparando el postre, un hermoso pastel de chocolate y fresas, "seguro que a Erza le gustaría un poco" pensó.

-Lucy, ¿Qué haces? – dijo Natsu antes de parase detrás de ella y abrazarla por el cuello despreocupadamente. El corazón de la chica latía como loco y para que hablar del de él. –Tu cara está roja – dijo el chico mientras olfateaba el delicioso aroma del chocolate.

-N..No, es mentira – dijo ella poniendo tapándose el rostro con las manos y sin querer se manchó con un poco de chocolate la punta de la nariz.

-Jajajaja, tienes chocolate en el rostro – dijo él y comenzó a acercarse. – te lo quitaré – dijo él.

-No es necesario – dijo ella apartándose, pero ya no podía retroceder más. Natsu comenzó a acercarse hasta sentir la agitada respiración de la chica, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el olor del chocolate, sus labios tocaron suavemente la punta de la nariz de la chica, ella se estremeció, Natsu se separó lentamente.

-Listo – dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora. Abrió los ojos cuando vio que su compañera estaba más roja que el cabello de Erza, Lucy mantenía los ojos cerrados y él podía escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón. La visión de la chica así le causo una extraña sensación y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sintió los dulces labios de la chica.

-Sabes a chocolate – dijo ella. Él se sonrojó.

Golpearon la puerta.

-Yo abro – dijo la Azuka, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Unos pequeños pasitos corrieron a la cocina.

-Lucy es para ti – dijo la niña. La maga salió a recibir al "invitado" que había interrumpido su momento rematico. Natsu salió tras ella, no le gustaba para nada ese olor.

-Lucy, ahora si puedes hablar – Albert estaba parado en la entrada con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que a Natsu no le agradó para nada. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lucy.

FIN CAPITULO VI

* * *

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, al principio no sabía que hacer pero luego me dejé llevar y no podía parar de escribir. Azuka es tan tierna, la amo! ¿Le dejarán pastel a Erza? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**PD: ****Darkrius13, utilicé tu idea, estaba esperando para poner eso, la verdad es que me gusta mucho :) gracias por permitirme ocuparla.**

**PD2**:**Quiero chocolate!**

**Gracias también a todos los que leen y comentan, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y saber que aprecian la historia me da aun mas razones de continuar escribiendo. Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

-Adelante – dijo la rubia mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta. El hombrecito entró a la casa de Lucy y ella le señaló un sillón donde podría sentarse. Natsu le seguía con la mirada, la rubia se fue a la cocina a terminar su pastel y cuando estuvo listo lo cortó y sirvió un trozo para todos.

Los invitados lo devoraron inmediatamente y antes de que Lucy preguntara por Happy, el pequeño gato entró volando por la ventana. Lucy le dio un trozo de pastel y luego Happy y Azuka se fueron a jugar a la habitación.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? – dijo la chica yendo directo al grano.

-Sobre tu padre – soltó el hombre que aun sonreía. El corazón de Lucy se apretó y su cuerpo se tensó, se sentó al lado de Natsu para disimular su reacción, pero el chico lo notó y le dirigió una mirada tranquila, aunque por dentro el estuviera más preocupado que la misma Lucy.

-¿Qué sucede con mi padre?

-Lucy… - dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba un poco a la rubia – yo quería decirte esto con más suavidad, pero no se dieron las cosas y se me hace un poco urgente decírtelo… - El hombre intentó tomar la mano de la chica, pero Natsu se le adelanto y le dirigió una mirada de furia, ese hombre no le caía para nada bien. - Hace un tiempo atrás, le presté un dinero a tu padre – dijo mientras volvía a sentarse – me dijo que necesitaba hacer un viaje, así que yo se lo di, pero teníamos un acuerdo, él me dijo que me lo devolvería en un tiempo, pero yo le dije que cuando necesitara aquel dinero se lo pediría de vuelta.

Nada tenía sentido, ¿para qué querría el padre de Lucy tanto dinero? ¿Cuál era ese viaje?. Según lo que ella sabía, el negocio de su padre era pequeño y no necesitaba productos extranjeros que debiera de ir a buscar.

-Luego de unos años, me llegó una carta de tu padre, donde me decía que estaba muy enfermo, no me contaba nada de su viaje, pero en lo poco que pudo escribir me dijo que el dinero que me debía podía obtenerlo de su negocio y de todo lo que fuera suyo – Lucy se quedó en silencio escuchando la historia – El problema es, mi quería Lucy, que el negocio de tu padre quedó en bancarrota un par de meses después de su muerte y las pocas tierras que poseía no eran de mucho valor.

-¿Así que has venido aquí para cobrarme el dinero que mi padre te debía? – dijo Lucy

-No. – Lucy no entendía la situación. – Hace tiempo me propuse investigar hacia donde viajó tu padre, pero me sorprendí que todo ese tiempo solo estuvo viajando sin rumbo por el océano. Luego me enteré de que tu estuviste perdida por 7 años en una isla y llegué a la conclusión de que tu padre estaba buscándote, localicé al apitan de una de las embarcaciones con las que él había estado y confirmó mi sospecha, decía que el hombre estaba loco pues después de varios años aún seguía buscando a su hija.

El corazón de Lucy se estremeció, ella sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, su padre la había buscado durante tanto tiempo, sentía que las lágrimas se escaparían de sus ojos, pero no podía llorar en ese momento. Natsu solo apretó su mano suavemente. En la habitación todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban las risas de Azuka y Happy que saltaban en la cama.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? – Natsu estaba impaciente, quería que ese hombre se fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Tranquilo chico, solo vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece – el hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿y qué es eso? – preguntó la chica un poco confusa.

-A ti – respondió él tranquilamente – tu padre dijo que podía quedarme con todo lo que fuera de él, pero ya no tiene nada, lo único que queda de él eres tú.

Ahora sí que lo habían cabreado, Natsu intentó pararse, lo único que deseaba era estampar uno de sus puños en la despreciable cara de ese viejo, para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa. Lucy le detuvo y se aferró a uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué?... si necesitas el dinero, yo puedo pagarlo, pero necesitaré un tiempo.

- Está bien si quieres pagar la deuda de tu padre, pero yo necesito ese dinero, por eso he venido a buscarlo, tengo una deuda con una persona con mucho poder, ya no puedo esperar más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Natsu

-Tres días, es lo máximo que puedo darles, tres días a contar de mañana, de lo contrario, si no logran conseguir el dinero, Lucy tendrá que irse conmigo. Verán ese hombre me dijo que si yo no le pagaba en el plazo acordado, tendría que darle a mi hija para que se casara con su hijo, pero por desgracia mi hija se enteró y huyó de casa, la he buscado por un tiempo, pero no he podido encontrarla, y como ella es un par de años mayor que tú pienso que no habría problema si tu tomas su lugar. Es una buena familia, es bastante poderosa y al contrario de mi hija, tu estas acostumbrada a la buena vida, eres una señorita refinada, hermosa y ahora me encuentro con que eres maga también. Como no tengo otra opción he venido a exigirte que tomes el lugar de mi hija.

-Lo siento – dijo la chica – no puedo hacerlo, yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto, eso era algo entre mi padre y usted, yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Si puedes – dijo el hombre – si no consigues el dinero a tiempo, te casarás con ese chico, es tu deber, como sucesora de tu padre debes terminar lo que él empezó, además él me dijo que podía utilizar lo suyo para pagar la deuda, y tú eres SU hija.

Natsu ya no podía soportarle, se puso de pie para golpearlo, pero la mano de Lucy le retuvo.

-Pagaré la deuda – dijo.

-Bien – dijo el hombre, con cara de fastidiado, al parecer no le agradaba la idea – pero si no cumples el plazo ya sabes lo que sucederá, es una promesa. Solo tienes tres días. – el hombre se puso de pie y se fue, sin despedirse.

Lucy comenzó a llorar, había soportado mucho, Natsu no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado y furioso a la vez, abrazó a la chica que continuaba llorando y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, debían de conseguir el dinero lo antes posible y evitar que Lucy se casara, una dolorosa visión se cruzó por la mente del chico: Lucy vestida de blanco acercándose a un altar adornado con hermosas flores, ella caminaba tranquilamente, un largo velo cubría su rostro, la larga cola del vestido era llevada por un par de niñas pequeñas. Cuando ella se detuvo frente al altar había un hombre desconocido a su lado, él tomó su mano y le quitó el velo, la dolorosa imagen que le mostraba su imaginación casi le rompió el corazón a Natsu, Lucy se veía hermosa, pero en cuanto descubrieron su rostro, ella había cambiado, solo había tristeza en sus facciones, una lagrima caía por su mejilla y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar; "Natsu" susurraron los labios de la chica…

El Dragon Slayer volvió a la realidad, se había dejado llevar por su imaginación aquella visión era lo peor que había visto y sin darse cuenta apretaba cada vez más contra si a la chica rubia que lloraba y temblaba.

Lucy respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse, no sacaba nada con llorar ahora solo debía pensar en conseguir aquel dinero, mañana le preguntaría a alguien en el gremio o tal vez pediría algún préstamo en algún lugar. Con realizar unas misiones no sería suficiente y aunque ella tenía unos ahorros para los tiempo de emergencia, no le alcanzaría. La maga se tranquilizó y la pequeña Azuka salió de su habitación, traía a Happy entre sus brazos y bostezaba con la boca bien abierta.

La imagen de la pequeña hizo a Lucy tan feliz que por un momento olvidó sus preocupaciones y sonrió, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a dormir – dijo la maga con una amable sonrisa. La pequeña asintió y se acurrucó en el hombro de Lucy. Se quedó dormida en poco tiempo y Lucy la recostó en su cama, la observó con una sonrisa en los labios, Happy se quedó dormido al lado de la pequeña. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon a la maga.

-Se ve muy tierna cuando duerme – dijo ella.

-Tal vez un día nosotros podamos… - Natsu se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase, Lucy lo miró un poco confundida, la cara del chico estaba un poco roja, eso le causo un poco de gracia y comenzó a reír. No estaba segura de lo que Natsu había querido decir, pero le hubiera gustado que sus pensamientos fueran los mismos en ese instante.

Dejaron dormir a Azuka y se fueron a recoger las cosas, Lucy iba a extrañar a la pequeña, después de todo sus padres regresarían al día siguiente, por lo que esa sería su última noche juntos, aunque sabía que cuando All y Bisca salían de misión, ella podría volver a cuidar a la pequeña. Un pensamiento extraño cruzó por su mente, ¿y si no podía volver a cuidarla nunca más? ¿qué pasaría si no juntaban a tiempo el dinero? ¿qué sucedería con ella y Natsu? ¿y si no volvían a verse nunca más? Esas preguntas la pusieron muy triste, se fue sentar al lado de Natsu que la observaba como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Dragon Slayer, éste la abrazó, pegándola a su costado.

-¿Y si no volvemos a vernos nunca más? – murmuró ella.

-No te preocupes Lucy, encontraremos la solución, ya verás cómo nos ayudarán los chicos, ese tipo no volverá a molestarte nunca más.

-Pero, él era amigo de mi padre y antes era tan amable…

-Las personas cambian, no te sigas procupando por eso, solo descansa, ha sido un día difícil. – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano.

-Gracias Natsu.

La chica cerró sus ojos, se sentía segura en aquellos brazos, mañana pensaría en la solución, podría salir de ese problema. Sentía un calor a su costado, era la piel de Natsu. "Él es tan cálido" pensaba la chica, su respiración se hizo más lenta hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

FIN CAPITULO VII

Con eso terminamos por esta semana, me han preguntado varias veces por cuándo publico los capítulos, la verdad es que publico todos los viernes y a más tardar los sábados en la noche.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. de hoy, muchas gracias a quienes se dan su tiempo para pasar por aquí y leer mi fic, también a las personas que comentan, me hace feliz tener sus opiniones y saber que les gusta. En cuanto al dinero que pidió el papá de Lucy, usen su imaginación xD, lo escribí pensando en lo que costaría la casa de Lucy con los enormes "jardines" que según Gray eran una ciudad y todo eso. (cap 29 del anime)

Nos leemos la próxima semana bye!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Durante la noche un pequeño gatito azul se había despertado y aun dormido se restregó los ojos con sus pequeñas patitas, vio a sus dos compañeros dormidos en el sillón, antes su embarazosa postura se tentó a decirles "se gussstan", pero sabía que no despertarían, estaban profundamente dormidos. Mientras los contemplaba se dio cuenta de que uno de los dos temblaba y con aquella pequeña acción hacia que su compañero la apretará más contra su pecho. El minino se acercó a uno de los muebles de Lucy y tomó de ahí una manta lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a los dos, luego bostezó y volvió a acostarse en la cama junto a la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente.

El cantó de las aves la despertó por la mañana, sentía una calidez en su espalda, estaba muy cómoda, no quería abrir los ojos, no recordaba que su cama fuera tan tibia, abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue algo blanco " me recuerda a la bufanda de Natsu" pensó, luego bostezó un poco y comenzó a mover su cuerpo, quería levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que algo apretaba su espalda, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el rostro de Natsu frente a ella. Su compañero dormía tranquilamente bajo ella y sus brazos la apretaban contra su pecho, Lucy se disculpó mentalmente por pensar que era una cómoda cama, pero luego sintió un poco de vergüenza por la cercanía que había entre ellos. Intentó moverse sin despertar a Natsu, pero fue imposible, el chico se removió un poco en el sillón, abrió un ojo y miró a la chica.

-Buenos días Lucy – estaba medio dormido.

-Natsu… podrías… - la chica se movió entre sus brazos, pero eso solo hacía que el la abrazara más - puedes… soltarme por favor.

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró seriamente.

-No – la abrazó un poco más, apoyó la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho y acarició su cabello. Lucy se dejó abrazar, se sentía tranquila, aunque no podía negar que la posición era un poco embarazosa.

-Gracias – dijo ella.

-¿Por qué? – hablaban en susurros no querían despertar a Azuka o a Happy.

-Por estar conmigo – Esas palabra hicieron que el corazón de Natsu latiera más rápido, cosa de la que la rubia se dio cuenta. El pelirrosa se dio cuenta de la situación y soltó a Lucy.

La chica se levantó, se dio un baño y luego se fue a preparar el desayuno. Mientras ella estaba en la ducha Azuka y Happy habían despertado. Natsu los entretenía mientras ellos se quejaban de que tenían hambre. Desayunaron tranquilamente, comieron un trozo de pastel y lo que sobró se lo llevarían a Erza, puede que ella se pusiera feliz con el gesto. Cuando terminaron tomaron las cosas de Azuka y unos libros de que la maga estelar le había regalado y se dirigieron al gremio.

Ese día los padres de Azuka regresarían, la pequeña estaba feliz habían pasado varios días desde que no veía a sus padres y los extrañaba, pero haber vivido con Lucy, Happy y Natsu había sido muy entretenido. Natsu quería hablar con el maestro por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sin duda él les ayudaría a salir del aprieto.

Se acercaron a la barra para preguntarle a Mira si sabía dónde estaba, pero la albina les dijo que estaba en una reunión y que regresaría en un par de días, la cara de Natsu se puso triste, Erza le preguntó que sucedía y los chicos se pusieron a contar la historia, Titania los escuchaba atentamente mientras saboreaba el trozo de pastel que Lucy le había dado anteriormente. A medida que la historia avanzaba muchos de los miembros del gremio se acercaban a escuchar, todos se veían preocupados por la situación de su rubia compañera.

-… y ahora tenemos menos de tres días para conseguir ese dinero. – dijo Lucy terminando el relato.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos Lu-chan – dijo Levi.

-Gracias chicos – dijo la maga con su amable sonrisa. De pronto las puertas del gremio se abrieron y entró una pareja.

-Hemos regresado – dijo Bisca.

-Mamá, Papá – la pequeña Azuka corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

-Porque todos tienen caras tristes? – preguntó All

Mira les contó la historia a los recién llegados y ellos decidieron ayudar también, después de todo, Lucy siempre les ayudaba a cuidar de su hija.

Esa misma tarde muchos de los magos de Fairy Tail se fueron de misión, el objetivo, era ayudar a su compañera. Erza se fue en una misión de clase S ya que ganaría más dinero y siendo ella, no le tomaría más de dos días, ella volvería a tiempo. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle y Lucy se fueron en otra misión, pero ellos volverían al día siguiente. Solo muy pocas personas se quedaron en el gremio, algunos de los que estaba heridos y Mira, quien registraría quienes volvían.

Lucy estaba tan agradecida por la ayuda de sus compañeros que sentía que podían juntar todo el dinero. Ella recordaba que su padre le había dejado un poco de dinero antes de morir, ella tenía unos ahorros, pero no eran suficientes.

Fairy Tail sin duda era un gran gremio, todos se ayudaban cuando estaban en problemas y esa vez no era la excepción sus amigos no dejarían que se la llevaran y menos Natsu. El chico pelirrosa estaba recostado sobre las piernas de su compañera, apenas podía mantenerse despierto, sentía que las náuseas lo matarían, el hechizo de Wendy ya había acabado y no quería despertar a la pequeña niña que dormía, era de noche ya estaba por llegar a Magnolia. Era el segundó día, gracias a la misión habían recaudado una gran cantidad de dinero y él se había controlado lo suficiente como para no tener que pagar por desastres ocasionados. Todos se sentían muy cansados, pero por haber hecho la misión en un corto tiempo les habían doblado la recompensa por lo que iban muy felices, Natsu se sentía feliz, estaba seguro de que podrían lograrlo a tiempo. El tren se detuvo, el chico sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, Lucy le ayudó a bajarse del tren y esperó a que su compañero se recuperara. Aunque era un poco tarde habían quedado en ir al gremio para saber de sus compañeros. Lucy dijo que iría a casa a deja sus cosas, Natsu se ofreció a acompañarle pero ella se negó ya que estaban cerca y ella estaría bien. Al Dragon Slayer no le agradó eso pero se vio arrastrado por sus compañeros. La chica se despidió con la mano, invocó a Plue y se fue a casa. Ahí se dio la libertad de tomarse un baño y cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al gremio.

Estaba oscuro y la noche era fría, Lucy se sentía observada, sentía unos pasos tras ella "seguro es Natsu que quiere asustarme porque no quise volver con él" pensó la chica. Decidió asustar a su compañero, esperaría que se acercara un poco y luego lo llamaría, arruinaría su broma. La chica se dio vuelta lentamente.

-Natsu, ¿Qué haces? – sintió un golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

*En el gremio*

-Hey chicos, regresamos – dijo Natsu entrando al gremio.

-Bienvenidos – dijeron algunos de los presentes.

Muchos de los integrantes del gremio habían vuelto, según Mira iba muy bien con la recaudación, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Titania entró con su habitual carro lleno de cosas.

-Erza bienvenida – dijo la albina mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Excelente Mira, aquí traigo el dinero de la recompensa, me han dado otras cosas y las he vendido para recaudar un poco más por eso me tardé, además me encontré con Jellal y me dio esto, dijo que también le gustaría ayudarnos – puso un sobre en la mesa. Mira lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que era una gran cantidad de dinero. - ¿Cómo va la recaudación?

- Con esto ya tenemos mucho más de la mitad.

-Lo lograremos a tiempo – dijo Gray poniendo una mano en el hombro de Natsu.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Lucy? – preguntó Erza

-Ella se fue a casa, dijo que volvería en un rato – explicó Wendy – pero… se está tardando demasiado. – Natsu se veía preocupado-

-Voy a buscarla – dijo el pelirrosa y salió rápidamente por la puerta seguido por Happy.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio, Mira seguía atendiendo a quienes llegaban y era ayudada por Lisanna que había llegado junto a Elfman un poco después de que Natsu saliera corriendo. Las recompensas de quienes llegan eran abundantes, pero no era suficiente aun les faltaba mucho dinero.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y un hombrecito entro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen todos tan temprano? – dijo el Maestro. Mira y Erza le explicaron lo que había sucedido cuando él estaba en la reunión, la cara de Makarov se mantenía seria y escuchaba atentamente, la dos magas le explicaban que estaba reuniendo el dinero para ayudar a Lucy, eso hizo que el hombre se sintiera feliz ya que sus hijos eran tan unidos, pero se quedó helado cuando preguntó por la cantidad de dinero.

-Eso sin duda es mucho dinero – dijo el maestro.

-Hasta el momento tenemos más de la mitad, pero aún nos falta demasiado – Al decir esto el último grupo entró al gremio, saludó a todos los que estaban y entregó la recompensa a Mira quien anotaba todo en una libreta.

-¿Cuánto es? – dijo un nervioso Gray.

-No es suficiente – dijo la albina con un suspiro. Todos estaban tristes, no lo habían logrado.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de que haga mi aporte – dijo el Maestro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el segundo piso del gremio. – Tenemos unos ahorros en el gremio y yo también he juntado dinero durante estos años – dijo mientras bajaba con una caja en sus manos. Se la entregó a Mira, quien sacó las cuentas, ella miró a todos y sonrió.

-Lo logramos! – dijo. Todos se pusieron a reír y a celebrar, con esto Lucy no tendría que preocuparse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Hey Natsu! Hemos conseguido el dinero – dijo Gray - ¿Qué sucedió? – la cara de Natsu se veía sombría.

-Lucy no está – dijo un lloroso Happy. – La hemos buscado por todas partes pero no está.

Natsu estaba cabizbajo, el maestro de acercó a él.

-La encontraremos Natsu.

FIN CAPITULO VIII

Con esto se acaba el capítulo de esta semana. Espero les gustara, me demoré un poco en terminarlo, pero aquí está. Nos leemos en la próxima. Los quiero!


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga KotheeZoro15, quien me reclamaba porque mis capítulos eran muy cortos (si igual te gustan :P). Te quiero mucho y gracias por soportar mis locuras, ah! y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO IX

Lucy despertó en una habitación clara y espaciosa, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se suponía que ella debía de volver al gremio, pero fue repentinamente atacada y quedó inconsciente.

La habitación en la que se encontraba le recordaba a su casa, decorada como la habitación de una princesa, con hermosos jarrones que contenían rosas y peonias frescas en tonos rosas y blancos, se restregó un poco los ojos y estiró sus brazos. Miro a su lado en la mesita de noche estaba su cinturón y sus llaves "¿Qué clase de secuestrador es éste?" pensó la chica, una mano tocó su hombro y la pilló desprevenida.

-Hime – dijo una chica de cabello rosa vestida de sirvienta - ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Virgo! ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la casa de un tal Albert Lethood

-El amigo de mi padre

-Hime tenemos que salir de aquí, has estado mucho tiempo inconsciente.

-¿Virgo, qué está sucediendo?

-No lo sé Hime ¿Me castigará? – dijo el espíritu

Lucy se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, podía oír unas voces fuera de la habitación, uno de esos hombres era su tío y el otro era un desconocido.

-Señor, ¿no cree que esto ya es demasiado? – dijo el desconocido.

-No lo es – dijo el tío Albert – he logrado pagar la deuda por un pelo, pero eso no podrá impedir que mi hijo se case con esa chica.

Ahora Lucy estaba realmente confundida, no se supone que si ella no pagaba la deuda se tendría que casar con el hombre al que su tío le debía dinero, pero ella no sabía que el señor Lethood tenía un hijo, aunque la verdad ella tampoco conocía a su hija o a su esposa.

-Hime, tenemos que salir de aquí – repitió Virgo.

-NO – dijo la maga- no me iré de aquí hasta saber qué es lo que sucede.

-Per… - intentó decir el espíritu.

-No hay peros, tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda, pero mientras tanto necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Después me castigará?

-Necesito que vayas al gremio y hables con Natsu y le cuentes mi plan – la maga se acercó al espíritu y comenzó a susurrarle cosas, el espíritu asintió seriamente.

-Hime, me voy – dijo ella.

-Está bien, dile a los demás que no necesitan preocuparse y que sigan el plan al pie de la letra, además tengo al resto de mis espíritus conmigo – dijo con una amable sonrisa – Ah! y dile a Natsu que confié en mí y que estaré esperándole.

Luego de estas palabras el espíritu se fue. "Espero todo resulte bien" pensaba la muchacha. Encontraba extraño que nadie hubiera entrado en su habitación aun, asique decidió pasearse por ella, buscó entre los closets, estaban llenos de ropa y en la habitación había un espejo enorme de cuerpo completo, un baño amplio para ella sola, y siguió buscando cosas a ver si encontraba alguna pista. Se encaminó hacia un gran ventanal que estaba cerca de la cama, lo abrió cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta de que este habría paso hacia un balcón llenó de hermosas flores que se enredaban en la baranda. Echó un vistazo afuera, el lugar era maravilloso e igual de enorme o quizás más, de lo que era su antigua casa. Alguien golpeó la puerta suavemente y hablo desde afuera.

-Lucy, ¿Estas despierta? ¿Puedo entrar? – la chica cerró la ventana y se recostó en la cama, no se había dado cuenta de que le habían cambiado la ropa, llevaba una camisola de seda color crema.

-Sí, adelante.

Su "tío" entró por la puerta seguido por una sirvienta que traía una bandeja con una pequeña tetera y dos tazas de porcelana.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza – respondió la maga.

-Me alegro que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella, sospechaba del hombre que tenía en frente, pero lo disimuló cuando su rostro mostró confusión.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – la joven negó con la cabeza – Pasaba por fuera de un bar con uno de mis amigos y vimos a un hombre que llevaba a una joven en los hombros, primero pensamos que era una de esas "mujeres fáciles", tú me entiendes, pero luego vimos que estaba inconsistente, así que como mi amigo era mago te salvó y bueno yo te reconocí y decidí traerte a casa hasta que estés curada.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la chica, aunque algo en esa historia no le agradaba – lo único que recuerdo es que salí de casa y algo me golpeó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes ya estás bien, te cuidaré como si fuera tu padre – dijo el pequeño anciano.

-Gracias – dijo la chica.

-Lucy yo… tengo algo que pedirte-

-¿Qué es? – Lucy estaba alerta, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, aceptaría cualquier petición que le hiciera, ella desenmascararía a aquel hombre.

-Me gustaría que conozcas a mi hijo – ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer? Lucy aun no estaba segura, esperaría a ver los resultados de las cosas y luego llamaría a Virgo para contarle la otra parte del plan, para que ella se lo contara a los del gremio.

-Claro dijo ella, no hay problema – le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces te dejaré sola para que te bañes, te cambies y te arregles, en el closet hay algunos vestidos, eran de mi hija, espero encuentres uno que te guste, mandaré a una sirvienta para que te ayude. El nombre de mi hijo es Henry, te estará esperando en el jardín, las sirvientas te llevaran.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la chica, mientras veía como el hombre salía hacia el pasillo.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a dar un largo y relajante baño, cuando salió de la tina, escuchó unos susurros que venían de la habitación, desde cuándo se había hecho manía suya escuchar tras las puertas, probablemente eran las sirvientas que le ayudarían.

-Hey, ¿acaso esta es la "chica"? – decía una.

-Sí, sí , ella es la que se supone se casará con el joven amo – "¡¿QUÉ?! A mí no me han dicho nada de eso" pensó Lucy.

Le habría gustado seguir escuchando un poco más pero una tercera voz le habló desde afuera:

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – la voz de la chica era tan suave y linda, debía de ser bastante joven. Tal vez de su misma edad o menor.

-Sí, salgo de inmediato – dijo Lucy mientras cogía su ropa y abría la puerta.

-Mi nombre es Anís y ellas son Emily y Grace, el señor nos ha ordenado que le ayudemos – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – dijo la chica de la voz suave.

-Gracias – dijo Lucy.

Las chicas comenzaron a ayudarle a ponerse uno de los vestidos, Lucy estaba asombrada, ellas eran muy rápidas y eficientes en sus tareas, en un dos por tres estuvo lista. Emily y Grace se retiraron de la habitación y la más joven Anís, se quedó con ella y para peinarla.

Lucy observaba por el espejo a la chica, cuyas manos eran muy agiles y trataban su cabello con suavidad, ella era bastante linda, tenía el pelo color castaño, tan oscuro como el de Cana, largo y ondulado, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran color azul profundo, ¿Qué hacia una chica tan linda trabajando de sirvienta?, tal vez la paga era buena o tenía otras razones para ello. Cuando Anís terminó guio a Lucy hacia el jardín pos los pasillos de la mansión, estaban llenos de pinturas de los antiguos líderes de la familia, había esculturas y jarrones valiosos, reconoció al instante una copa de vidrios de colores que le había regalado su padre a Albert cuando ella solo era una niña.

Salieron por una puerta de vidrió hacia el jardín, pero nadie les esperaba allí, un hombre se acercó a la muchacha y le dijo algo al oído.

-Al parecer el joven amo está tomando el té en el invernadero, sígame por favor – dijo Anís.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y la siguió, llegaron al invernadero el cual era amplio y hermoso, lleno de flores y árboles de todo tipo, llegaron a un camino de piedra y al final de este se veía a un joven vestido formalmente, que tomaba una taza de té mientras en sus manos sostenía un libro.

Al observar quien venía el chico se puso de pie, era bastante alto, guapo, de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora, sin duda alguna no se parecía en nada a su padre. Tomó la mano de Lucy mientras la saludaba y la besó cuidadosamente, como si fuera tan frágil que cualquier roce pudiera romperla.

La chica se sentó al lado del joven mientras que Anís les volvía a servir té, Lucy vio como los ojos del chico y los de la sirvienta se encontraban, él le regaló una sonrisa, mientras que ella se sonrojaba tímidamente y se retiraba del lugar. A Lucy le pareció una escena tan hermosa que de seguro la utilizaría en una de sus novelas.

-Mi padre me dijo que era usted maga – dijo el joven mientras soltaba el libro.

-Así es – dijo ella un tanto nerviosa, no sabía que rumbo quería llevar la conversación.

-Mi madre era maga, pero nuca quiso mostrarme su magia - el rostro del chico entristeció – Señorita Heartfilia ¿Podría usted mostrarme su magia? – dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos y tomaba una de sus manos.

-Claro , pero necesito que cierres los ojos un momento – el joven obedeció y Lucy levantó la falda de su largo vestido, para sacar las llaves que llevaba en un cinturón atado a su pierna izquierda, bajó la falda de su vestido – listo, ya puedes abrirlos.

-oh! Ya veo, tu magia es hacer aparecer llaves, pero pudiste haberlas sacado de cualquier parte – dijo el joven que la miraba con cara de decepción.

-Esa no es mi magia, soy una maga de espíritus estelares – dijo ella mientras tomaba una lleve e invocaba al tierno Plue frente a los ojos del joven. Éste quedó asombrado, había visto a muchos magos en sus viajes pero jamás a un mago estelar.

Tomó a Plue en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con él, el pequeño espíritu se veía entretenido, Lucy se fijó en el rostro del chico sonriente, se veía más joven y más guapo cuando sonreía, tenía una sonrisa infantil, en ese momento el corazón de Lucy se paralizó, esa sonrisa le recordaba a Natsu, cuanto lo extrañaba y todos en el gremio, estaba sola en ese lugar, no conocía a nadie, pero quería saber que pasaba, si no fuera por eso ella se habría ido con Virgo, pero quería resolver todos los problemas con aquella familia, partiendo por el pago de la deuda, sin duda hablaría con su tío esa misma tarde.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Me encantaría – dijo Lucy mientras Plue volvía a su mundo. Tenía que volver a guardar sus llaves, pero sería incomodo volver a decirle que cerrara los ojos, Anís le tomó la mano y le entregó un pequeño bolsito de encaje color blanco, Lucy le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Ella y Henry salieron del invernadero y él la llevó a pasear por toda la mansión, la llevó a los jardines, la iglesia y le dio un paseo en carruaje por toda la propiedad que sin duda era bastante amplia, Lucy había salido de sus dudas, la propiedad era mucho más grande que la de su padre.

-¿Puedo llamarte Lucy? – dijo el chico tímidamente.

-Claro.

-No te molesta verdad – la chica negó con la cabeza – bien, entonces tu llámame Henry.

-Lo haré – ambos se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

Caminaban por un pequeño puente en donde cruzaba un riachuelo, el agua era tan clara y calmada que podían ver sus reflejos en ella, era casi como un espejo.

Regresaron a la mansión, ya muy tarde y él se despidió en la entrada de la habitación de la chica, ella había querido habar con Albert, pero durante el paseo en carruaje se lo habían encontrado y les dijo que volvería al día siguiente, le dijo a Lucy que no abandonara la mansión hasta que él legara ya que quería darle una sorpresa. Lucy sintió unos golpes en su puerta:

-Lo siento – dijo Henry

-¿Qué sucede?

-Todo está pasando demasiado rápido, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor, pero creo que después tendremos tiempo para eso – su mirada se volvió un poco triste. – Perdón por molestarte tan tarde, nos vemos mañana – dijo eso y se marchó a su habitación.

En cuanto se aseguró de que estaba sola Lucy llamó a Virgo.

-Hime, ¿Ya va a castigarme?

-Virgo, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Así es, ya les avisé a todos en Fairy Tail.

-Bien, necesito que me hagas otro favor – el espíritu asintió

-Necesito ver a Natsu ahora, pero no puedo salir de la mansión, no quiero que me descubran, así que ve y dile que me vea en el invernadero, puede que este lugar esté un poco lejos, pero tú puedes traerlo ¿verdad? – El espíritu volvió a asentir con la cabeza – gracias Virgo, siento que te estoy tratando como una especie de comunicador, espero no te enfades.

-No se preocupe, yo estoy aquí para ayudarla. – Antes de que Virgo se fuera, Lucy le dio las indicaciones para llegar al invernadero de la mansión y cuando esta se fue salió de su habitación hacia el invernadero.

Todo estaba oscuro y le costaba mucho ver, las luces ya estaban apagadas y nada se movía e aquella gigantesca casa, era un poco aterradora por la gran cantidad de esculturas y cuadros extraños, pero la maga se apresuró y llegó al invernadero, encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba al lado del sillón en el que se había sentado con Henry en la tarde mientras esperaba ansiosa a su querido Dragon Slayer.

Estaba un poco cansada, asique decidió cerrar los ojos un momento, había tanta calma en aquel lugar que no le importaría quedarse dormida, pero tenía algo que hacer, no sería bueno que se quedara dormida y alguien llegaba y la veía ahí, lo mejor sería estar alerta y esperar a su compañero de equipo.

Un ruido la alertó de que no estaba sola, tras unos hermosos rosales se asomó la cabellera de su amigo, ella se puso tan feliz de poder volver a verlo, pero el rostro de Natsu la asustó un poco. El chico estaba realmente enfadado y preocupado. Ella camino lentamente y lo abrazó, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del muchacho, eso le dolía a Lucy.

-Lo siento – dijo ella mientras se apretaba más al torso de su amigo que la había agarrado de los brazos y estaba intentando separarse de ella.

-….- No hubo respuesta por parte del DS de fuego.

-Natsu, yo no quería preocuparte, ni a nadie en el gremio, por eso envié a Virgo con el mensaje.

-No debiste quedarte, debiste de haber salido de este lugar, por eso he venido. – su voz era fría.

-Natsu… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te llevaré de aquí aunque sea a la fuerza, volverás con nosotros – jaló a Lucy tan fuerte que ella cedió y lo soltó se quedaron frente a frente.

-Me duele – dijo ella. Las manos del chico le apretaban muy fuerte los brazos.

-Nos vamos – dijo él

-No – el chico la miró con enfado.

-Por favor – dijo ella mientras le miraba a los ojos – quiero saber que pasa, por qué estoy involucrada en esto, yo quiero salir de aquí, pero no lo haré sin saber qué es lo que está sucediendo. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que la mirada de Natsu cambiara, ella estaba completamente decidida a hacer aquello.

-Es peligroso – dijo él tratando de defender su punto.

-Estaré bien – le dedicó una sonrisa y sintió como el agarre del chico se soltaba.

-Promételo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y también… promete que volverás conmi…con nosotros.

-Volveré, te lo aseguro – el rostro del Dragon Slayer se suavizó y volvió a esbozar aquella hermosa sonrisa que tenía.

-Lucy, yo… - la apretó entre sus brazos, él la extrañaba mucho más que todos en el gremio.

-¿qué sucede?

-No es nada – no era el momento para comenzar a pensar en cursilerías. - ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Bueno… - "solo quería verte" pensó - quería saber cómo estaban todos en el gremio.

-Todos están bien, aunque un poco preocupados por ti, Happy no paraba de llorar cuando no te encontrábamos, pero después de la visita de Virgo se puso muy feliz.

-¿Por qué no ha venido?

-… - Natsu no respondió – Lucy ¿Cómo es la casa? ¿Cómo te están tratando?

- Aunque pienso que hay algo un poco turbio, la verdad es que todos son muy amables, aunque no estoy segura de sí debería confiar en algunas personas.

-Tú solo preocúpate de estar bien y de no hacerte daño – dijo él. Lucy bostezó.

-Lo siento, no te preocupes estaré bien, tengo mis llaves.- Natsu sonrió, Lucy volvió a bostezar y él soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te estas riendo? – preguntó un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento… es solo que… no importa … en fin, es un poco tarde, será mejor que vuelva al gremio, tú debes descansar.

-Sí, gracias.

-Ah! se me olvidaba: hemos logrado reunir el dinero, quien se imaginaría que el gremio tuviera tantos fondos. – dijo con una sonrisa – ah y Levy te manda esto – le entregó un libro – dijo que era para que no te aburrieras.

-Gracias Natsu.

Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche y se encaminaron hacia el jardín trasero, por donde Natsu escalaría el muro y volvería al gremio.

-¿Las luces siguen encendidas? – dijo él.

-Ah no, es solo que yo dejé la luz de la habitación encendida para poder regresar y no perderme.

-¿esa es tu habitación?

-Si

-Bien, creo que si las cosas se alargan vendré a visitarte un par de veces por las noches – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Lucy se sonrojó – no te preocupes, no te haré nada, la próxima vez vendré con Happy, aunque ha pasado poco tiempo te extraña.

-Sí, yo también lo extraño.

Ambos se despidieron cerca de uno de los árboles del patio trasero, Natsu comenzó a escalarlo, pero luego dio un salto y se acercó a Lucy.

-Buenas noches – dijo y besó su frente.

-Buenas noches – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Esperó a que Natsu saltara al otro lado y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se fue con tranquilidad mientras afirmaba el libro de Levy con ambos brazos, se sentía renovada y segura después de haber visto a Natsu, lo único que le faltaba era comenzar a averiguar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Un ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos, vio como Anís salía de la habitación de Henry, su rostro estaba sonrojado, parecía un poco nerviosa, cuando se cerró la puerta la chica se arregló el vestido y el cabello, comenzó a caminar pero se encontró con Lucy quien había visto todo lo que había sucedido. El rostro de la mucama estaba de color rojo y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra cuando se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de la rubia.

Lucy siguió el camino a su habitación y cuando llegó se acostó en la cama, dejó el libro de Levy junto a sus llaves en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero algo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "¿Qué hacía aquella chica tan desordenada y sonrojada en la habitación de su señor?".

FIN CAPITULO IX

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos, espero les gustara el capítulo. Se suponía que actualizaría el sábado, pero como en mi colegio son tan desubicados se les ocurrió que el sábado tenemos clases. ¿Quién tiene clases un sábado? Bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta es: yo tengo clases y lo peor es que igual salgo tarde y me demoro en escribir un capitulo.**

**Además de las clases del sábado hoy es mi cumpleaños y me siento muy feliz, mis amigos son un amor y bueno este es un especial por eso, ya que dos de mis mejores amigas leen mi historia, las quiero un montón.**

**Gracias a quienes leen esto y espero sus comentarios. Si tengo algo de tiempo entre viernes y sábado subiré otro capítulo, pero no les prometo nada. Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ToRiMa: Leí tu comentario justo antes de subir el capítulo. Así que aquí lo tienes! disfrútalo!**

CAPITULO X

Aquella noche fue un poco extraña, la rubia se sentía feliz de haber podido hablar con Natsu y de que todo se encontrara bien en el gremio, aunque había cosas que rondaban en su cabeza, consiguió un sueño tranquilo. No estaba acostumbrada a esa amplia habitación, aunque cuando niña hubiese tenido una parecida se había acostumbrado a su casa, pero una de las cosas que más extrañaba era el calor de su compañero, el cual muchas veces se metía a escondidas a su cama.

El tiempo se le pasó volando mientras de daba un baño y escuchaba los cotorreos de las sirvientas, las cuales se fueron rápidamente después de hacer la cama y recoger la ropa sucia. Solo Anís y Lucy quedaron en la habitación. A la rubia la mataba la curiosidad por preguntarle qué estaba haciendo la noche anterior, pero en vez de eso decidió sacar el tema lentamente.

-Tienes una buena relación con Henry – dijo la rubia.

-Así es señorita, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en esta casa, mis padres también trabajaban aquí, así que le conozco desde pequeña.

-Oye, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-17 en dos meses más cumpliré los 18.

-Wow! Eres muy joven. ¿has trabajado aquí toda tu vida?

-Si señorita.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y una de las sirvientas entró.

-El desayuno está listo – dijo y luego se retiró.

Lucy se puso de pie y se fue hacia el pasillo, ya no se veía tan tenebroso como la noche anterior, llegó al gran comedor, el cual estaba adornado con hermosos candelabros y lámparas de cristal. Había una enorme chimenea con fuego encendido. Lucy se sentó donde Anís le indico.

-¿Nadie más vendrá a desayunar? –preguntó.

-El señor aún no ha vuelto y el joven está en su recamara. – Eso significaba que tendría que desayunar sola.

Después de ese aburrido y solitario desayuno, decidió ir al jardín a leer el libro que Levy le había enviado. Cuando lo abrió encontró un sobre que decía "Para Lucy " lo abrió cuidadosamente y en él había una carta de Levy.

_Querida Lu-chan_

_Aunque ha pasado poco tiempo te extrañamos mucho, tu ausencia se nota mucho en el gremio __y todos nos preocupamos mucho cuando desapareciste y nos pusimos a buscarte como locos, pero cuando Virgo nos trajo tu mensaje nos sentimos muy aliviados._

_Espero que puedas volver pronto, ya hemos conseguido el dinero de la deuda todos se han esforzado mucho, y el maestro también ha aportado._

_Vuelve pronto hay un chico de cabello rosa que, desde que desapareciste, se sienta en la barra con un pésimo humor y un gato azul que lloriquea por los pasillos._

_No te preocupes por tu casa Natsu y Happy se están quedando ahí (tal vez si deberías preocuparte)._

_Regresa pronto, te estaremos esperando._

_Levy._

A Lucy le sorprendió el mensaje, ella también los extrañaba, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero la carta no era lo único que había dentro del sobre, habían unas pinturas y dibujos de los miembros del gremio, estaba Cana con su gran barril de cerveza, Wendy y Charle, Erza y su pastel de fresas, Natsu discutiendo con Gray, había una de todo el gremio, un dibujo de un chico deprimido sentado en la barra, después Lucy se dio cuenta de que era Natsu y por ultimo una de Natsu, Happy y ella.

Lucy estaba emocionada y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a rodar por sus mejillas, se las secó rápidamente y se fue a su habitación a escribir una respuesta para Levy, se la entregaría a Natsu la próxima vez que se vieran.

_Quería Levy-chan_

_Yo también los extraño muchísimo, no sabes cuanta falta me hacen, los dibujos están hermoso, yo estoy muy bien, supongo que Natsu y Happy cuidaran bien de mi casa, pero pásense por ella de vez en cuando._

_Este lugar es muy hermoso y me han tratado muy bien, quiero volver a casa y al gremio, pero primero quiero saber que sucede y porque estoy involucrada en este lio. Seguiré en contacto con ustedes a través de Virgo y Natsu, él ya sabe dónde estoy y hemos estado hablando._

_No te preocupes pronto regresaré, no tengo planeado pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar, gracias por todo._

_Lucy._

Tomó un sobre y hecho la carta dentro, Luego siguió leyendo el libro de Levy. Era un libro bastante hermoso, emotivo y romántico, los protagonistas eran dos amigos que se habían enamorado y el chico contaba sus experiencias, el final le pareció demasiado triste y lloró a mares pues la chica estaba enferma y aun así los dos intentaron escaparse para cumplir el último deseo de ella, pues le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, al final no pudieron lograron pues la chica murió antes de partir y en las ultimas paginas el protagonista cuenta como esparcía las cenizas de aquella chica a la cual había amado.

Ya era de noche cuando Lucy terminó de leer su libro, no se había encontrado con Henry en todo el día y su tío no había regresado. Golpearon la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante – dijo la maga.

-Necesita algo, señorita – dijo Anís.

-No muchas gracias – respondió Lucy secándose las lágrimas.

-Pero, si está llorando ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Ah! si, si, no te preocupes solo me he emocionado un poco con un libro que estaba leyendo.

-Le gustan mucho los libros – dijo la sirvienta mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, me encantan. ¿A ti te gusta leer?

-Sí, aunque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que trabajar mucho porque mi madre está enferma.

-Si quieres puedo prestártelo, no es mío, pero no creo que te demores mucho en leerlo.

-Muchas gracias, señorita – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Solo dime Lucy.

-¿Qué?

-Que me llames solo por mi nombre.

-Pero… yo soy solo una sirvienta.

-Y yo soy una persona normal, bueno soy maga, pero no soy una princesa ni nada.

-Pero su padre no era líder de una gran familia.

-Si así era, pero luego se fue a la quiebra y perdió todo, en ese tiempo yo ya me había ido de casa.

-Suena un poco difícil

-Al principio lo fue, pero luego me encontré con Natsu y Happy – Lucy sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro, Natsu destrozó casi toda la cuidad – y ellos me llevaron a Fairy Tail.

-Debe ser emocionante ser un mago.

-Si la verdad es que si, aunque a veces es complicado siempre tengo a mis amigos que me ayudan a salir adelante.

-Eso suena muy lindo.

-¿Tú no tienes amigos? – Anís negó con la cabeza. - ¿ni amigos de la escuela?

-Nunca fui a la escuela – Lucy se sorprendió porque Anís le había demostrado ser bastante lista.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Aquí – dijo ella – el joven amo me deba clases y me enseñaba muchas cosas.

-Entonces si tienes un amigo – dijo Lucy, la chica se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero…

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? – la interrumpió Lucy – no conozco a nadie en este lugar y tú has sido muy amable conmigo, me gustaría que fueras mi amiga. – El rostro de la chica se iluminó y asintió con la cabeza. –Genial - dijo Lucy.

Las chicas se quedaron conversando hasta muy tarde ese día Lucy le contaba sobre sus aventuras y Anís sobre su familia. La rubia estaba sorprendida y feliz, ella confiaba en Anís y le había pedido a la chica que dejara de hablarle tan formalmente.

-Supongo que debo irme, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-Está bien – Lucy hizo un puchero – hablaremos mañana.

-Sí, buenas noches – dijo Anís mientras tomaba el libro y se retiraba de la habitación.

La rubia maga estelar se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, esa habitación era tan fría, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, decidió meterse bajo las frazadas, pero algo golpeó su ventana, Lucy se asustó tomó sus llaves y se acercó lentamente movió la cortina y suspiró aliviada, al otro lado del cristal un gatito azul le saludaba y un chico de cabello rosa le miraba curioso.

Lucy abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al par de invasores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la rubia.

-Lucy! – gritó el pequeño gato mientras se abrazaba al pecho de la maga celestial.

-Vinimos a visitarte Lucy – dijo el felino – además Natsu estaba preocupado por ti.

-Yo no estaba preocupado! Tú te la palabas lloriqueando – Natsu bajo la mirada para ocultar un sonrojo y un puchero que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

-Aye! Tú la extrañas, no parabas de suspirar desde anoche – dijo el gatito tapándose la boca con las patitas.

Lucy sonrió y abrazó más fuerte al pequeño Happy. Justo cuando pensaba que aquella noche sería una de las más frías, un Dragón de fuego aparece en su ventana-

-Bien chicos, ¿se quedarán conmigo hoy? – la maga se sorprendió se sus propias palabras y la cara de Natsu se puso roja.

-¡Aye! – dijo Happy.

-Está bien, pero nos iremos antes del amanecer para que no nos vean – dijo Natsu. Happy asintió.

Lucy sonrió, extrañaba que ese par se metiera en su habitación y sentía que poco a poco el ambiente se hacía más cálido, "Es Natsu" pensó ella, sin duda el calor de su Dragón era suficiente para ella.

-Bueno Lucy – dijo Natsu mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la invitaba a sentarse en la cama - ¿Qué has descubierto?

FIN CAPITULO X

* * *

**El capítulo quedó un poco corto, pero es por mi falta de tiempo, aun así espero que disfrutaran leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el día viernes y si tengo tiempo lo subiré antes. Nos leemos. Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

-Bueno… - Lucy estaba nerviosa. En primer lugar no sabía por dónde empezar, aunque no es que hubiera descubierto muchas cosas. Y lo segundo la cercanía de Natsu la hacía ponerse más nerviosa, cuando lo miraba a los ojos le recordaba aquel beso que se habían dado en su casa y aunque sabía que Happy estaba ahí no podía evitar ponerse roja como tomate.

-Lucy ¿Qué te pasa? Ye has puesto roja. – señalo el pelirrosa.

-Natsu creo que la estás ahogando – dijo el felino mientras se tapaba la boca con las patitas "se gusssstan" pensaba.

-Ah!, si , lo siento – dijo el DS mientras se alejaba un par de centímetros de la rubia.

Lucy suspiró, le hacia sentir incomoda, pero a la vez no quería que se alejara ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado cuando se trataba de él? Ella volvió a suspirar haciendo que su compañero le interrogara con la mirada, ella sonrió en respuesta, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Entre este intercambio de miradas un felino azul comenzaba a incomodarse, ya no podía soportar las ganas de decir esas dos palabras, pero se las tragó.

-Y bien Lucy, cuéntanos… - les interrumpió el felino.

-Sí, claro, veamos… no he descubierto mucho que digamos, aunque es fácil de enterarse de rumores extraños gracias a las sirvientas. - comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido antes y a enumerarlos en su cabeza, ante las caras de desilusión de sus compañeros – Mmmm… creo que mi tío me está evitando, ya que me dijo que no podía salir de la mansión hasta que el llegara y ya han pasado dos días y aun no regresa. Al parecer hay rumores de una boda del hijo de tío Albert, aunque nadie sabe con quién. Henry, el hijo de mi tío, creo que el tiene una relación con una de las sirvientas, le he estado preguntando a ella y me dijo que eran amigos y que se conocían desde pequeños. Eso es todo.

-¿Por qué tu tío no te deja volver a casa? – preguntó Happy

-Supongo que piensa que es peligroso, dijo que había visto como un tipo me cargaba hasta un bar y me salvó, o algo así, aunque la verdad es que no me lo creo.

-Algo está tramando ese viejo – dijo seriamente Natsu – Lucy, ¿has pensado en que esa chica de la boda seas tú? – esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no creía que el chico pelirrosa se fijara en eso tan pronto. Happy la miró interrogante.

-La verdad es que si, además he escuchado de las sirvientas algo parecido, pero no estoy tan segura cuando Albert vuelva le preguntaré sobre eso, yo también tengo dudas.

- ¿Y no has visto a nadie extraño entrar en la mansión?

-La verdad es que no, solo a los sirviente y a Henry que se pasea de aquí para allá como buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Estas segura de la relación que tiene con la sirvienta? – preguntó Happy, esa sería una buena historia que contar en el gremio.

- No lo sé, aunque la vi a ella salir de la habitación de él, la noche en que Natsu vino a verme y además ellos son bastante cercanos, pero no lo sé. Me he hecho amiga de Anís, la chica en cuestión, y es muy buena persona, es sencilla, amable y muy hermosa, no me extrañaría que tuvieran una relación oculta. – Lucy bostezó.

-Veo que estas un poco cansada ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – preguntó Happy.

-Leo el libro que Levy-chan me envió y me gustaría que le llevaras algo – comenzó a revolver en el cajón de su mesita de noche y encontró el sobre con la carta que le había escrito a su amiga, se la dio a Happy y el pequeño felino la guardó en su bolsita verde.

-¿una carta? – dijo Natsu

-Sí, quiero agradecerles a todos por preocuparse por mí. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que Natsu y Happy se emocionaran lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Tu eres nuestra familia Lucy, es normal que nos preocupemos – decía el gatito azul casi al borde del llanto.

Lucy soltó una carcajada, esos dos podían ser tan emotivos que le daba risa, pero a la vez ella sabía que lo hacían porque estaban preocupados.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el gremio? - preguntó la rubia.

-Todo bien, los chicos toman misiones, Mira atiende las mesas…

-Natsu y Gray se golpean a muerte – dijo Happy entre risitas.

- Me alegro de que todo esté bien. ¿Supongo que están cuidando bien de mi casa?

- Así es, Erza y Wendy van a ver cómo nos portamos, nos ayudan a ordenar, a limpiar y esas cosas. Nos entretenemos con tus novelas a medio escribir, son sorprendentes, tienes más imaginación que Juvia. Ah y además ya hemos pagado la renta de este mes. – dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa.

- Chicos! – dijo la maga emocionada – muchas gracias por todo y los agarró a ambos para darles un gran abrazo.

-Na… Natsu, Lucy me quiere matar – decía el pequeño gatito.

-Aye! – decía Natsu con la cara casi morada.

-Hey! No sean malvados – en la cara de Lucy se formaba un puchero.

-¿Sabes Lucy? – dijo el pequeño gato – te extrañamos mucho – Luego cerró los ojos, pensaba que la maga lo abrazaría de nuevo, esta vez hasta la muerte. Pero no fue así, cuando abrió los ojos vio a una Lucy al borde de las lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por el cuello. – No llores Lucy, Natsu y yo nos portaremos bien y no destrozaremos tu casa, si quieres te regalo un pescado o muchos pescados, si quieres podemos volver a casa y solo volver a la tuya para limpiar, también puedo hacer que Natsu deje de entrar por la ventana y use las puertas, lo que quieras pero no llores!

-No te preocupes Happy, solo estoy feliz porque te preocupas por mí, no necesito que se vayan, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran solo traten de no destrozar nada. – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Lucy eres rara – dijo Natsu – lloras, pero en realidad estas feliz, luego sonríes pero sigues llorando.

-Las personas también pueden llorar de felicidad Natsu – dijo la rubia.

-… - el mago se quedó en silencio. Esta vez fue Happy quien bostezó y luego lo hizo Lucy. – Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos o Erza nos matará.

-Aye! – dijo el gato azul. Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el balcón.

-Gracias por venir chicos.

-Volveremos otro día – dijo Natsu – llámanos cuando nos necesites – se acercó a la chica y besó su frente.

- Adiós Lucy – dijo Happy mientras se despedía con sus patitas.

- Adiós… y Natsu, puedes entrar por la ventana cuando quieras – aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Salamander pero él le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de que Happy le tomara por la espalda y se alejaran volando.

Lucy se quedó mirando al cielo por mucho tiempo, observando las estrellas, esa noche le parecían más brillantes y la luna era pequeña, solo una fina línea en el cielo nocturno, suspiró y pensó en que debía de trabajar más duro y resolver esto antes de que pasara mucho tiempo. Una gélida brisa recorrió su cuerpo y la maga se estremeció, volvió a entrar en la habitación, se acostó en la cama, leyó nuevamente la carta la Levy y se quedó profundamente dormida. El día siguiente sería un poco difícil, pero esperaba que su tío volviera, también le preguntaría más a Anís sobre sus relación con Henry y Henry le sacaría una que otra cosa sobre su sirvienta. Esos eran sus planes para el día siguiente.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Por un camino polvoriento se escuchaba a caballos cabalgar y el ruido de un carruaje. Dentro de él viajaba el Sr. Albert Lethood de regreso a su mansión, viaja solo y traía una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer grandes cosas comenzarían a ocurrir y las cosas comenzarían a cambiar para una joven chica rubia que se encontraba dormida en su casa.

FIN CAPITULO XI

* * *

Espero les gustara el cap. Yo estoy muy emocionada escribiendo esta historia, así que dejen sus opiniones y críticas en los comentarios. Nos leemos la próxima semana :)


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII

Lucy despertó esa mañana con los gritos de las sirvientas quienes entraron a su habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y gritando como locas. Lucy no podía entenderles, quería dormir un poco más pero la voz de una chica se alzó entre el bullicio.

-¡Silencio! – dijo la joven Anís. Las demás sirvientas se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de que era la más joven de las sirvientas, tenía mucha autoridad pues los dueños de la mansión confiaban mucho en ella porque la conocían desde pequeña y porque la joven era muy amable y trabajadora.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Lucy - ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido esta mañana?

-Lo siento mucho – dijo la chica inclinando un poco la cabeza – sucede que el señor ha vuelto y solicita que lo acompañes en el desayuno.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, de qué querría hablar aquel hombre, después de que, según ella, la había evitado por varios días, ahora la invitaba a desayunar con él. Se levantó de la cama se vistió rápidamente, tenía varios asuntos pendientes, tomó sus llaves y bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al comedor, ignorando las advertencias de las sirvientas que le decían que era peligroso, ¿Dónde había oído eso anteriormente?, claro, los hombres que pasaban en el bote cada día y que le decían que tuviera cuidado de no caerse al rio, cada vez que ella caminaba por la orilla, cuando se dirigía a casa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar aquello y con ello vino la nostalgia. Extrañaba su casa, a sus amigos, al gremio y aunque habían pasado pocos días y Natsu la había visitado un par de veces, aun se sentía solitaria. Caminó hacia el gran comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas, en la cual se había sentado los últimos días.

A su lado había un hombre bajito, el cual la tenía "encerrada " en aquella lujosa mansión.

-¿Henry no vendrás a desayunar con nosotros? – preguntó a Anís.

-No señor, el joven salió de viaje y dijo que volvería en un par de días. El hombre asintió y la chica se retiró de la habitación dejando a Lucy y al hombre solos en el gran comedor.

-Dime Lucy ¿te han atendido bien? – el hombre bebió un sorbo de café.

-Si… - Lucy ya no lo soportaba más, quería preguntar por qué estaba ahí.- ¿Por qué no puedo irme aún? – dijo aquellas palabras sin pensar y luego se golpeó mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. El hombre se puso serio.

-¿No estas conforme? ¿Acaso te han tratado mal?

-No… no es eso, es solo que extraño mi vida, mi gremio.

-¿Gremio? ¿te tratan ellos mejor que aquí? ¿te dan todo lo que quieras? - estaba furioso.

-Pero, me dijiste que podía irme en cuanto regresaras.

-No, te dije que no te fueras mientras yo no estaba.

-Pero…

-¡Silencio! – gritó el hombre mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus puños. – Tú no te irás de este lugar. – Lucy también estaba enfadada, no soportaba que su padre le gritara y la tratara mal, así que menos soportaría que aquel viejo le gritara de aquella manera como si ella fuera de su propiedad.

-Te agradezco mucho que me salvaras y me dejaras quedar en tu casa por estos días, pero debo volver a mi vida – Lucy trataba de hablar lo más calmada posible, si aquél hombre seguía gritándole, definitivamente ella acabaría golpeándole, no es que fuera una mujer violenta, como decían a menudo Natsu y Happy, es solo que ese viejo la sacaba de sus casillas.

-No te iras, si mal no recuerdo, tú tienes una deuda conmigo - Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la chica – prometiste pagarme en tres días, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. ¿Recuerdas qué sucedería si no pagabas? – A la maga se le puso la piel de gallina. – No te preocupes chica, ya he pagado la deuda, he conseguido ese dinero y me he salvado por un pelo, pero tú aun no estas libre de responsabilidades, tú aún me debes algo.

-Ya he juntado el dinero que te debo, si tan solo me dejaras ir a buscarlo te pagaría.

- No es dinero lo quiero - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres? - ahora si estaba furiosa, tenía las manos en puños y sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en la alma de su maño cada vez que aquel hombre hablaba.

-Quiero todo lo que te pertenece.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por favor, tu padre era un gran empresario y aunque su empresa se fuera a la quiebra, tenía muchas tierras.

-Te equivocas - ahora ella era la que estaba seria – después de que quebró la empresa, mi padre vendió todo y cuando murió a mí no me dejó nada. – Aunque le dejó mucho, Lucy recordó que cuando había vuelto de la isla después de siete años había encontrado en su habitación los regalos de cumpleaños que le había mandado su padre y además él había pagado los siete años de renta de su casa.

- Imposibles.

-Es cierto, yo no tengo ninguna de las propiedades que solían ser de mi padre. – La cara del hombre se puso roja de furia. - Ahora que ya sabes que no tengo dinero ni nada eso, ¿puedo marcharme?, volveré y te pagaré lo que debía mi padre, no quiero tener deudas que me traigan problemas.

- No te iras.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quedarás aquí chica, si bien no tienes dinero o propiedades eres joven, hermosa y vienes de una familia prestigiosa. – Lucy no entendía que era a lo que se refería.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – dijo desconfiada.

-Si formaras parte de mi familia, yo sería muy feliz y e prestigió de mi familia y mi empresa crecerían aún más.

-¿Qué?

- Eso es - dijo el hombre hablando para sí mismo – una unión matrimonial.

-¡¿Qué?! - Lucy quería golpearle y salir huyendo. Ella no se casaría con ese vejestorio que se veía mayor que su padre. – No me casaré contigo ni aunque me tengas encerrada de por vida.

-¿Conmigo? Mmmm… esa es una buena idea, pero no me gustan las mujeres rebeldes como tú y menos si son magas, ya estuve una vez con una maga y fue bastante problemático.

-Entonces … - No, no , no, no, por favor que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Te casarás con mi hijo.

El mundo de Lucy se derrumbó y su cerebro no siguió pensando.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a planificar mi vida?, yo no soy de tu propiedad, yo decidiré cuando y con quien casarme, un vejete como tú no tiene derecho a decirme esas cosas. Un matrimonio arreglado, por favor, eso no se lo soportaría ni a mi propio padre. - El hombrecito se puso de pie y abofeteó a la chica que aún seguía gritándole cosas.

-¡Silencio mocosa! Tú no te iras de aquí, te casarás con mi hijo y será así porque yo lo digo. No podrás escapar tampoco si es lo que estás pensando, hay guardias por toda la mansión y aunque no me agraden he contratado a un gremio de magos para que vigile los alrededores de la mansión. Nunca saldrás de este lugar.

-¿Qué hay de tu hijo? ¿Estará de acuerdo en casarse con migo? ¿se lo has preguntado? - ahora los dos gritaban. Lucy estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza eran de rabia y de dolor.

-No me importa lo que ese muchacho piense, él obedecerá lo que yo ordene.

-Eres un maldito viejo codicioso.

-¡Cállate! Tú no tienes el derecho de gritarme. - Lucy se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, se encerró, pensando en una manera de escapar de ese lugar.

Toda la situación había sido vista por Anís, la cual había sido atraída por los gritos que provenían del comedor. Había quedado en shock cuando escuchó que Lucy se casaría con Henry, y luego vio como la chica rechazaba todo, era golpeada y se dirigía a su habitación. Anís se sentía mal, tanto por la rubia como por el motivo de la discusión, ella no quería que aquella desconocida se casara con aquel chico que ella conocía tan bien, estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella tenía un lazo muy grande con aquel joven y aunque el fuera su Señor y ella una simple sirvienta, el hecho de que había crecido junto a él no pasaba desapercibido, aunque la verdad, que fueran amo y sirvienta no tenía ningún problema pues la madre de Henry había trabajado como sirvienta en la casa del Sr. Albert cuando se conocieron y habían sido muy felices, ella recordaba que cuando pequeña le había dicho a Albert que ella se casaría con Henry y él le había contestado que sería muy feliz de tenerla en la familia, aunque habían pasado muchos años de aquello.

Lucy se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, no había querido abrirle la puerta a nadie. Había invocado a Plue quien intentó consolarla un poco con uno de sus graciosos bailes, pero no dio mucho resultado, aunque sacó un par de sonrisas fugaces a la maga estelar. Golpearon la puerta, ya era bastante tarde, ella no quería ver a nadie, estaba enfadada con ella misma y con aquel maldito viejo que creía que podía manejar su vida como le diera la gana.

-No quiero hablar con nadie – dijo Lucy.

-Lo siento - dijo Anís mientras cerraba la puerta, llevaba una copia de las llaves en sus manos, estaba en pijama y con el cabello suelto, era largo y un poco ondulado. Ya no se veía tan adulta como con el traje de sirvienta, ahora si se veía como una adolescente, aunque su rostro estaba triste. - yo… escuche la discusión con el Sr. Albert.

- No quiero hablar de eso, he tenido suficiente, déjame descansar - dijo Lucy mientras se metía a la cama. –Vete.

- Lo siento, pero no me iré sin hablar contigo, es sobre el joven Henry. – Lucy se sorprendió, ¿es que aquella chica venía a contarle sobre sus sentimientos?

-¿Qué sucede con él? – dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Plue.

-Yo… - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba. Lucy decidió dejar de ser tan fría, Anís no tenía la culpa de lo estaba sucediendo, incluso era la única persona que había sido realmente amable con ella, sin contar a Henry, aunque no sabía si aquel tenia segundas intenciones escondidas tras su amabilidad y caballerosidad.

- Lo siento, no debí ser tan mala contigo, no es tu culpa, ven siéntate – Anís miró nerviosa hacía los lados buscando una silla, pero no la encontraba. Lucy rio – siéntate en la cama a mi lado que no muerdo y Plue tampoco ¿Verdad Plue?

-Puuupuuun – dijo el pequeño espíritu. La chica lo miró extrañada y se acercó lentamente, se sentó en la cama mientras Lucy salía de debajo de las frazadas y sentaba a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Se sentía como en una pijamada, aunque la situación no era tan alegre.

-Tu eres la primera persona que me trató tan amablemente este lugar. Gracias. ¿puedo decir que eres mi amiga? – Anís sonrío. Nunca había tenido una amiga, pues muchas de las sirvientas de la casa le odiaban por su cercanía a Henry - ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

Anís suspiró, respiró profundo y comenzó a contarle a Lucy sobre su vida, le contó sobre sus padres, sobre como estudiaba con Henry y su relación y a medida que avanzaban en el relato, Lucy se daba cuenta de que la chica hablaba cada vez más del hijo de aquel odioso vejestorio. Vio como la chica sonreía cada vez que hablaba de Henry y como se dejaba llevar, ya no estaba tan nerviosa y hablaba con claridad, contaba los sucesos de su vida como si los hubiera vivido cientos de veces, no se le escapaba ningún detalle, recordaba hasta el clima, esa chica era impresionante, sin duda un día escribiría una novela de la vida de esa chica, era hermosa, alegre, aunque tenía altos y bajos.

-¿tú estás enamorada de él? – dijo Lucy, yendo directamente al grano.

-¿Qué?... no… yo – la chica estaba nerviosa. Lucy se dio cuenta y comenzó a observarla. – Si –soltó de una vez.

-Hasta que lo admites – dijo Lucy con una cara de triunfo. La chica asintió avergonzada. Ahora estaba todo claro, la rubia pensaba que lo que Anís había venido a pedirle era que ella no se casara con Henry, pues había oído toda la discusión de la mañana. – No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no quiero casarme con él.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, la verdad no tengo ganas de casarme aun.

-¿Tienes a alguien que te gusta? – esa inocente pregunta hizo que la maga celestial se sonrojara un poco.

-Si…

-¿Cómo es? – Anís estaba entusiasmada y su ánimo había cambiado en cuanto escucho que Lucy no quería casarse con Henry.

-Bueno… es amable – cuando Lucy pensaba en él se le venían muchas cosas a la cabeza – un poco infantil, bullicioso, alegre, protector, ama a sus amigos, es buena persona, un poco desordenado y problemático, le gusta buscar pelea y la mayoría de las veces me mete en problemas por cosas sin sentido, además de que me saca de quicio cada vez que entra a mi casa sin mi permiso, no importa qué nunca puedo hacer que entre por la puerta, siempre está entrando por la ventana y no respeta mi privacidad ni mi espacio personal, pero aunque sea un estúpido y muchas veces no piense en lo que dice o hace, es una gran persona, gracias a él estoy en el gremio, también es mi mejor amigo y me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas y aunque es un dolor de cabeza cuando comienza hacer locuras o a destrozar lugares cada vez que vamos de misión, no me imagino un futuro en el que él no esté cerca, es una persona muy cálida y confiable. – Lucy se sorprendió a si misma al decir aquellas palabras, nunca pensó que le sería tan fácil hablarle sobre eso a una amiga.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Anís.

-Por supuesto.

- Ese chico del que hablas, ¿es acaso el que te vino a visitar la otra noche y que escapó por el jardín trasero?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo viste? – Lucy estaba en pánico – por favor no le digas nada a nadie, él estaba preocupado por mí al igual que mis compañero y quería saber cómo estaba.

-Está bien, no te preocupes no le conté a nadie lo sucedido, aunque al principio pensé que era un ladrón pero luego te vi a ti y supe que no era peligroso. Pero dime ¿es él?

-Si… - Lucy agachó la cabeza y lo dijo en un susurro estaba un poco avergonzada, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie.

-Parece un buen chico – dijo Anís, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Plue que, quien sabe cuándo se había acomodado en el regazo de la joven sirvienta.

-¿Cuándo lo viste?

- La primera noche que llegaste a este lugar, lo vi saltar el muro y luego te vi a ti volver a tu habitación.

-Ese Natsu, le dije que fuera cuidadoso.

-Así que se llama Natsu. – Lucy se sonrojó y cambió de tema.

-A propósito, que estabas haciendo esa noche, te vi salir de la habitación de Henry. – Los tonos de piel de la chica comenzaron a cambiar a un rojo cereza mientras sentía como el calor subía por sus mejillas.

-Nosotros… esa noche… yo… - No sabía cómo explicarlo, así que partió desde el principio. – Esa noche decidí que le diría mis sentimientos a Henry, así que fui a su habitación para hablar con él. Cuando le dije lo que sentía el me correspondió, fui muy feliz, él me besó y luego comenzó a acorralarme contra la pared - a medida que hablaba su cara se ponía más y más roja, Lucy escuchaba atentamente, mientras pensaba que definitivamente podría escribir un libro con la vida de Anís. – bueno… nos tropezamos con uno de los sillones y caímos chocando con una estantería, después de eso varios libros nos cayeron encima. Él se disculpó, y yo salí corriendo de la habitación toda desarreglada y ahí fue cuando me encontré contigo, tenía miedo de que malinterpretaras la situación pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Lucy se puso a reír a carcajadas, definitivamente había malinterpretado todo, absolutamente todo, no podía parar de reír y Anís se contagió de su risa, ambas soltaron carcajadas hasta que comenzó a dolerles el estómago.

-Así que él te correspondió- dijo la rubia volviendo al tema.

-Sí, pero es difícil que estemos juntos, porque su padre quiere que él se case contigo.

-Pero, Henry aun no lo sabe ¿verdad?

-No, no lo sabe, pero algo debe de sospechar, no todos los días su padre trae a casa a una mujer tan bella y joven – dijo Anís.

-Tú también eres muy bonita.

-Pero no tengo un apellido poderoso. – Lucy agachó la cabeza – Lo único que a su padre le importa es el poder que puede ofrecerle el apellido Heartfilia, nada más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese hombre, lo único que quiere es poder y riquezas, no le importaría engañar o hacer el trabajo sucio con sus propias manos. Lucy escúchame bien, lo que te voy a contar me pone en serio peligro, pero no me importa, eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz. – Lucy asintió – Hace un tiempo fuiste secuestrada ¿verdad? – la rubia se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabia eso ella? Pero su expresión fue suficiente como para que Anís se diera cuenta de que era verdad. – Bien, todo eso fue planeado por el Sr, Albert, nunca fue su intención saldar la deuda, siempre, desde que se enteró de que estabas viva, te ha estado persiguiendo, pero como esa vez escapaste, decidió cambiar de planes, tampoco te salvó la vida, fue el mismo quien te secuestró por segunda vez y te trajo aquí. – Ahora todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban en su lugar.

-Él había planeado esto desde el principio – dijo Lucy. Anís asintió.

- Aunque es verdad que tu padre tenía una deuda con él, pero no necesitaba el dinero tan apresurado, además la deuda que él tenía estaba casi saldada.

-Me mintió, me dijo que si no le pagaba, me tendría que hacer pasar por su hija y…

-¿Hija?, él jamás ha tenido una hija. Su esposa murió cuando yo era pequeña, así que no la recuerdo, pero Henry jamás ha mencionado tener una hermana.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay de esos vestidos? Me dijo que eran de su hija y que ella había escapado de casa.

-Lucy, eso vestidos los mandó a hacer para ti, un poco antes de que llegaras y por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay manera de salir de aquí – se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo: un par de guardias se paseaba por el lugar mientras que en la puerta de la entrada había un par de hombres custodiando.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que salir de aquí como sea, volveré al gremio.

-Te ayudaré – dijo Anís-

-¿Qué?, pero es peligroso, ya has hecho suficiente contándome todo esto.

- No, no lo es, hace un tiempo me escapé de esté lugar, hay un punto ciego en esta mansión que muy pocos conocen, pero es solo para salir de los jardines, luego deberás valértelas por ti misma para escapar de los guardias que custodian las afueras de la mansión.

-Lo haré – dijo Lucy convencida – Anís por favor, ayúdame a salir de este lugar, tengo cosas pendientes que necesito resolver antes de volver aquí.

-Está bien, pero si regresas, espero que sea para decirle a viejo lo que se merece.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y continuaron planeando el escape por el resto de la noche.

FIN CAPITULO XII

* * *

**Creo que me inspiré escribiendo este capítulo. Espero les gustara y que disculpen el atraso, con esto de las clases y las pruebas no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que por eso subo el capítulo hoy. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Nos leemos la próxima semana. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lucy y Anís habían planeado aquel escape. No les había complicado tanto pues utilizarían el mismo lugar por el que había salido Natsu. Esos últimos días Lucy había estado encerrada en su habitación y la única persona que estaba autorizada a entrar era la joven sirvienta, la cual le llevaba todo lo que la rubia necesitara. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ya que si Lucy no salía de su habitación y la única que podía entrar era Anís, nadie se daría cuenta de si la rubia estaba o no en la mansión, pero el único problema era que la verían los magos que Albert había contratado, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar y no le importaba si la descubrían o no.

Desde que Lucy se había enterado de lo que Albert planeaba, había dejado de llamarlo "tío", pero no paraba de pensar en el cómo en un amigo de su padre y aunque ella le odiara, no podía negar que también sentía lastima de aquel hombre que se había dejado llevar por la avaricia.

La noche del cuarto día en que Lucy estaba encerrada, aprovecharon que ni Albert ni Henry estaban en la mansión y Anís ayudó a la maga a escapar. Dejaron la mansión cuando todos dormían y la sirvienta la acompañó hasta el muro.

-Te cuidado – dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien - dijo la maga con una sonrisa mientras movía sus llaves, las cuales brillaban con el resplandor de la luna.

-Pero hay luna llena, es peligroso, podrían verte.

-No dejaré que atrapen. Ya estoy decidida a salir de aquí, nadie me detendrá – la rubia mostró una amplia sonrisa, pero Anís aún estaba confundida.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando el Sr. Se entere?

-Dejé una carta sobre la almohada de mi cama; mi habitación será el primer lugar en que buscarán, así que se llevaran una sorpresa.

-¿Y si no buscan?

-Tú se la entregarás, fingirás que cuando entraste a mi habitación la encontraste, pero espero que eso no suceda, no quiero que sospechen de ti.

-No hay problema, puedo cuidarme.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos – dijo la rubia mientras trepaba un árbol y se subía al muro.

-Ten cuidado – dijo la joven. Lucy sonrió – No tardes en volver.

-No creo tardar mucho. Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible – dijo la rubia para luego despedirse con la mano y saltar el muro.

Cuando tocó el suelo, la chica miró a ambos lados, y solo le veía la luz de una pequeña antorcha, que al parecer se acercaba, eso era peligroso, no dejaría que la descubrieran tan fácilmente, así que comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Gran error. En aquel bosque se encontraban los magos a los cuales habían contratado. Lo peor de todo era que ella los conocía.

Cuando regresaron a Magnolia después de siete años, había un gremio que amenazaba a los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero por lo que había visto no eran muy fuertes ya que Gray y Natsu los habían derrotado en un dos por tres, y por lo que podía ver ahora no eran muchos miembros y sin duda, después de todo este tiempo ella se había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Caminó con mucho cuidado por entre los árboles, para no llamar la atención de los cuatro magos que estaban sentados cerca de una fogata, eran grandes y musculosos, pero eso no le importaba, solo trataría de pasar desapercibida, pero un ruido detrás de ella le advirtió de que no estaba sola. Muy de cerca le seguía uno de los guardias con una antorcha, Lucy se alarmó y comenzó a correr.

-¡ATRAPENLA! – gritó el guardia a los cuatro magos, quienes de inmediato se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la maga estelar.

Comenzaron a perseguirla, por el bosque y se dividieron, hasta que llegaron a un claro en el que solo alumbraba la luz de la luna. Lucy se encontraba rodeada por los cuatro magos y el guardia. Cinco contra uno le parecía bastante injusto a la maga celestial. El primero que se abalanzó contra ella fue el guardia, el cual soltó la antorcha que llevaba en las manos para correr hacia la rubia. Ella le esquivó hábilmente y tomó su látigo mágico, se puso en guardia y comenzó a defenderse del guardia. Llevaron un tiempo así hasta que ya estaban agotados, el guardia jadeaba mientras se veían marcas de golpes en su rostro.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿es que se quedarán mirando todo el tiempo? – dijo el hombre enfurecido.

En ese momento los cuatro magos se lanzaron contra la rubia, la cual tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para llamar a Taurus, quien primero alabó su figura diciendo cosas como "Tu cuerpo se ve hermoso a la luz de luna" o "protegeré tu hermoso cuerpo". Lucy dejó pasar aquellos halagos para dar comienzo a la batalla. Ahora que estaba los dos no se veía tan injusta la pelea, aunque ella estaba un poco agotada de su pelea con el guardia, pero eso no evitó que luchara junto a su espíritu codo con codo. La pelea fue bastante fácil a pesar de que ellos superaban en número, pero con uno de los golpes de Taurus había mandado a volar a dos de ellos y mientras Lucy luchaba con uno, Taurus se ocupaba del otro.

Cuanto todo terminó, la rubia y su espíritu salieron triunfantes del bosque y ella se encaminó hacia Magnolia con una sonrisa en el rostro, aún no había amanecido y se había pasado bastante tiempo en el bosque luchando, pero tenía que contar una buena anécdota cuando volviera ¿verdad?

Cuando llegó a la cuidad aún estaba oscuro y se encaminó hacia su casa para darse un baño. Entró por la puerta y sintió como la invadía la nostalgia. Había estado mucho tiempo fuera, extrañaba su hogar y una sonrisa paso por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba ordenado y tal cual ella lo había dejado. La única diferencia era que la cama estaba deshecha. "Natsu" pensó la rubia, ella ya sabía que Natsu y Happy se estaban quedando en su casa y suponía que dormirían en su cama. Tomó la almohada, la abrazó y sintió el olor de Natsu, aquel aroma que la tranquilizaba. Al parecer habían salido bastante apurados ya que habían dejado la ventana abierta.

La maga sonrió dulcemente, se estiró, dejó la almohada sobre la cama y se dirigió a darse un baño. Extrañaba su hogar, cuando terminó, fue a la cocina, se tomó un té caliente y luego se recostó en su cama abrazando la almohada con el olor de Natsu, si aquella no fuera su casa y esa su almohada, se sentiría como una verdadera psicópata. Cerró sus ojos y decidió dormir un par de horas antes de ir al gremio.

Cuando despertó ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas, ya era casi mediodía y se vistió rápido y partió a Fairy Tail. Cuando abrió las puertas del gremio sus compañeros miraron en shock, no creían que Lucy hubiera regresado, habían pasado varios días y todos la extrañaron mucho, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban soñando muchos corrieron a abrazarla. Levy le preguntaba si había recibido su libro y Lucy les contaba sobre lo que había sucedido. Muchos se sorprendieron de que fuera el viejo el que estaba tras el secuestro de Lucy, pero otros ya se imaginaban que los dos acontecimiento no podían ser coincidencia.

Lucy recorrió el gremio con la mirada. Ellos no estaban, ni Happy ni Natsu.

-Salieron de misión hace dos días, deberían estar por volver – dijo Mira al percatarse de que la rubia buscaba a sus compañeros.

En ese mismo instante la puerta del gremio fue abierta de par en par y una cabellera desordenada cabellera rosa de movía con el viento. Al lado del chico un pequeño gatito saboreaba un pescado.

-Hemos regresado – dijo Natsu. El chico se extrañó por aquel olor familiar y observó como el gremio se había concentrado alrededor de la barra. Los miró con cara de confusión. La multitud comenzó a apartarse dejando ver a una chica rubia que estaba sentada al lado de la barra.

-Bienvenido – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Por el rostro del chico pasaron diferentes emociones, primero sorpresa, luego incredulidad y por ultimo reaccionó y se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El gatito azul que estaba a su lado ya se había lanzado volando a los brazos de la rubia, mientras que el después de reaccionar se acercó a ella con su típica sonrisa, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la alzó en el aire dando vueltas.

-Lucy. – fue lo único que dijo el Dragon Slayer antes de volver a sonreír.

FIN ACPITULO XIII

Aquí termina el capítulo, espero les gustara, está comenzando a emocionarme cada vez más. Así que espero que continúen leyendo y apoyando mi historia con sus comentarios. Continúen dejando su opinión, ya que es eso lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV

-Natsu! – gritaba ella, mientras pasaba sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello – te extrañé.

Todo el gremio los miraba con cara de ternura mientras ellos seguían abrazados y dando vueltas con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así? – preguntó Cana mientras bebía calmadamente de su barril.

-Se gusssstan! – dijo Happy. Y todo el gremio se echó a reír ante aquella frase. Natsu bajó a Lucy y pararon de dar vueltas, pero él no soltó su agarre y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado de preguntarle los detalles.

-Lucy, ¿Cómo saliste de ahí? – todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

-Me escapé. – Natsu la miró con cara de reproche, la tomó por los hombros e hizo que ella volteara para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – dijo él enfadado - ¿sabes lo peligroso que era salir de esa mansión? ¿Qué habría sucedido si te perdías en el bosque o te pasaba algo?...

-Natsu…- dijo ella cabizbaja, nunca se había imaginado que Natsu la reprocharía de tal forma, siempre era ella quien retaba al mago de fuego cuando cometía alguna locura.

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa locura?... ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda?, siempre iba a visitarte, podríamos haber salido antes – Natsu estaba furioso, pero a la vez preocupado, ¿qué sería de él si a ella le pasaba algo? Lucy aún seguía cabizbaja y en silencio.

-Natsu ya basta…- Happy le había puesto una patita en el hombro y miraba con tristeza a la rubia. Todos en el gremio se sorprendieron ante la actitud del dragón de fuego y se quedaron en silencio, él tenía razón pero a la vez estaba siendo muy duro con su compañera.

-Lo siento… - susurró ella. Natsu la miró y su cara reflejó tristeza, Lucy estaba conteniéndose para no llorar, no quería que los demás se sintieran tristes. Al percatarse de eso, el chico le tomó la mano y salieron del gremio. Nadie intentó detenerlos o decir algo, todos sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

En una mansión apartada de la ciudad una chica joven caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de su amo, en su mano llevaba un sobre bien sellado, el cual había encontrado en la habitación de una chica rubia, o por lo menos eso es lo que se suponía, caminaba rápidamente y un poco asustada, ella tenía sus planes listos desde el momento en el que aquella chica había decidido abandonar la mansión.

Entró en aquella habitación llena de estantes con libros de todo tipo y al fondo vio a un hombre que revisaba unos papeles, al frente de él había un chico muy guapo y de cabellos negros.

-¿La encontraron? – dijo el mayor.

-No señor – dijo la chica.

-Esa mocosa ¿Dónde demonios se metió? – estaba enfadado. Su hijo observaba la escena en silencio.

-Encontré esto en su habitación – dijo la muchacha mientras le entregaba el sobre.

-Gracias Anís, eres una buena muchacha, me alegra tenerte aquí, eres de mucha confianza.

-Gracias señor – dijo la chica mientras inclinaba la cabeza con una pequeña reverencia – si no me necesita más, entonces me retiro.

-Sí, sí, gracias muchacha. Ah! se me olvidaba, a partir de mañana puedes tomarte unas vacaciones.

-Muchas gracias señor – dijo ella. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con el joven de cabellos negros y se marchó.

El viejo abrió el sobre, miró la carta por un momento y luego golpeó el escritorio con furia.

-¿Esa mocosa se atrevió a desafiarme? – dijo antes de salir.

El joven tomó la carta del escritorio y vio que tenía pocas palabras escritas. Solo decía: "No es necesario que me busques, pronto regresaré. Lucy H." Con solo leer esto el chico suspiró, su padre no se quedaría tranquilo hasta encontrarla, no importaba si ella dijera o no que regresaría. Miró por la ventana y vio como un grupo de guardias comenzaban a movilizarse.

-¿Anís que demonios planeas? ¿Por qué ayudas a esa chica? – se dijo para sí mismo.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien – aquella voz le hiso voltear, la chica dueña de esas palabras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Lo sé – él sonrió de lado dulcemente y se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño roce en los labios.

-Te estaré esperando, no tardes mucho – dijo ella.

-Saldré pasado mañana, no quiero levantar sospechas de nada.

-Está bien

Por las calles de Magnolia una chica rubia corría hacia su casa, tomada de la mano de un pelirrosa furioso y cuando llegaron el ya no podía soportar más y la tomó en brazos para entrar por la ventana.

Cuando estuvieron dentro él la depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Ella aún estaba cabizbaja.

-Lo siento – susurró el chico – no quería ser tan duro contigo… es solo que estaba preocupado

-Natsu… - dijo ella mientras levantaba la cabeza, una lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, las mismas que habían amenazado con salir en el gremio pero que ella había reprimido.

EL chico la observó y acarició su mejilla tan delicadamente como él podía hacerlo. Su mano se posó en su rostro, temblorosa, pero cuando entró en contacto con aquella suave piel, todo el miedo se fue para dar paso al nerviosismo. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de aquel cálido tacto colocó su mano sobre la de él y ladeó un poco el rostro para sentir el calor de aquella mano.

-Lo siento – dijo ella mientras lloraba – sé que era peligroso pero…yo…y tu…y…me sentía sola. – Ella seguía llorando y no podía hablar con claridad. Aquella actitud le pareció un poco graciosa al DS quien esbozó una tierna sonrisa y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ella le miró extrañada. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo con un puchero.

-Lo siento es solo que… -pasó su mano libre por el rostro de la chica secando sus lágrimas – no tienes por qué disculparte, yo no debí tratarte así, pero estaba preocupado por ti.

-…- Lucy no sabía que decir, solo sonrió y repitió lo que había dicho en el gremio – te extrañe Natsu! – éste se sorprendió y luego sonrió, sacó la mano de la mejilla de la chica y sorprendiéndola le dio un cálido abrazo. Ella le correspondió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, extrañaba aquel calor, podía oír los latidos del corazón de Natsu y se sentía relajada, acomodó entre sus brazos para escucharlos mejor y él chico la apretó más contra su cuerpo. EL corazón de Lucy corría a un ritmo irregular y ella sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. El dragón podía oír sus latidos y soltó una carcajada. Ella se percató y se sonrojó, pegó su rostro al pecho desnudo del DS haciendo que este se sobresaltara y su corazón diera un brinco por la sorpresa y comenzara a latir más rápido, ella tomó aquel cato como una venganza.

No supieron cuento rato estuvieron ahí, hasta que Happy entro por la ventana

-Se gusssstan – dijo él y los dos se separaron, pero Natsu no sacó el brazo de su cintura.

-Deberíamos ir al gremio y dar una explicación. Creo que dejamos una conversación a medias – dijo ella, ignorando olímpicamente a aquel gato que había entrado por la ventana y que seguía susurrando "se gusssstan".

-Está bien – dijo Natsu – Vamos, supongo que hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

-Aye! – respondió el felino. Y los tres salieron de la casa de Lucy, por la ventana, pues Natsu la había vuelto a cargar y había saltado, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para reclamarle.

-¿Sabes para que existen las puertas? – dijo ella.

-Hey! Acabas de volver…- se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró – no quiero que te separes de mi tan pronto – Lucy sintió como el calor subía por sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Se gusssstan – dijo Happy. Y Natsu le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la maga.

FIN DEL CAPITULO XIV

* * *

**Okay el capítulo me quedó un poco romanticón, pero bueno, es por la primavera y esas cosas, love is in the air y ya ustedes saben. Espero les gustara el cap y si no les gustó, pueden reclamarme. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, menos insultos, so sean tan malos conmigo que soy una chica sensible. Nos leemos la próxima semana y disculpen si me atrasé un poco con el capítulo. Adiós y dejen sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XV

Caminaron juntos hacia el gremio, Natsu le contaba lo sucedido en su última misión y ella le escuchaba atentamente haciendo uno que otro comentario y burlándose del pobre chico cuando le contó que mientras viajaban se había mareado como de costumbre y Happy se había quedado dormido por lo que se pasaron de cuidad y tuvieron que tomar el tren de vuelta, lo que para él significó un gran sacrificio. La maga se reía mientras él hacia pucheros y Happy le describía con lujo de detalles el rostro de Natsu mareado, como si ella no lo conociera.

El camino se les hiso muy corto entre risa y risa, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando se encontraron en las puertas del gran edificio. Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada, saludando a todos como de costumbre y Lucy entró después de él acompañada de Happy, quien se había cansado de ser perseguido por Natsu cuando comenzó a imitarlo, y quejándose de que no podía volar se acomodaba plácidamente en los brazos de nuestra amiga rubia.

Ella se fue a sentar a la barra donde estaban sentadas Cana, bebiendo cerveza y Erza, quien saboreaba su pastel de fresas. Mira le ofreció una taza de té a la rubia y esta lo aceptó gustosa. A sus espaldas podían escucharse los gritos de los hombres del gremio quienes ya habían comenzado una pelea, cuya razón era desconocida para todos aunque suponían que Gray y Natsu habían comenzado a insultarse, luego se golpearon y comenzaron a arrastrar a todo aquel que se pasara por ahí, incluyendo al Romeo quien seguía el "gran ejemplo" de Natsu y a Elfman que no dejaba de gritar que las peleas eran de hombres y cosas así.

-Hey tu sabandija, repite lo que dijiste – gritaba el pelirrosa furioso.

-Para que quieres escucharlo de nuevo, tu sabes que eres un idiota – dijo el mago de hielo.

-Como me llamaste?

-Idiota, rosita, I-D-I-O-T-A! – se burlaba el pelinegro.

-Tú te lo buscaste bastardo – Y el pelirrosa lanzó un golpe a su compañero.

Todos en el gremio suspiraron, la pelea había vuelto a comenzar, y otra vez por ese par de idiotas que rompían todo a su paso e involucraban a gente inocente en sus asuntos infantiles. Lucy volvió a mirarles y suspiró, extrañaba aquellas peleas, pero no todo podía ser color de rosa, aun debía regresar a la mansión, pero antes tenía que encontrar una forma de resolver todo sin la necesidad de casarse. De pronto el silencio llamó su atención, al parecer todos se habían calmado, Natsu se acercaba a ella con una hoja en su mano y un chichó en la cabeza, probablemente mientras ella estaba en su ensoñación Erza los había detenido de una manera simple y solo como ella podía hacerlo.

-Lucy! Vamos a una misión? – preguntó el chico con la hoja en la mano.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento y luego le respondió con sus usual sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos! – como extrañaba salir de misión con Natsu, dejando de lado sus sentimientos hacia él, había sido su primer compañero y muchas veces habían salido juntos de misión.

-Por cierto, donde está Happy? – dijo él.

La joven levantó la chaqueta de sus piernas y mostró a un Happy dormido en su regazo. El mago sintió un poco de celos de lo afortunado que era el gato, pero lo dejó pasar y decidió ir a casa a buscar sus cosas para la misión, Lucy hiso lo mismo y se llevó con ella a Happy que aun dormía.

Se encontraron dos horas después en la estación de trenes donde Natsu casi se había desmayado incluso antes de entrar al tren. Lucy y Happy se sentaron juntos y dejaron a Natsu en el asiento frente a ellos para que tuviera más comodidad, pero aun así el mago se removía y se quejaba hablando en un idioma extraño que la maga y el gato ya habían aprendido durante el tiempo que habían viajado con el muchacho.

El viaje tardaría unas dos horas, así que Lucy decidió cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco, Happy se quedaría despierto y avisaría a Lucy cuando estuvieran cerca de la cuidad, pero el gato fue más inteligente y despertó a la maga una hora después de que ella se había dormido para poder dormir él. Se acurrucó al lado de la maga y cerró sus ojos. Lucy se había enfadado, pero no podía negar que prefería Happy durmiendo y no con sus usuales preguntas incomodas.

Observó como el cuerpo de Natsu se resbalaba del asiento y aunque su cara mostraba un poco de nauseas, se veía más relajado que al principio, se puso de pie e intentó acomodarlo un poco, pero él seguía resbalándose, así que ella decidió sentarse a su lado y dejar que él utilizara sus piernas como almohada, aquella simple acción hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero luego sintió la tranquila respiración de su compañero, lo que era señal de que se había dormido. Ella comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras miraba por la ventana y esperaba que el tren llegara a la estación.

Con un pequeño movimiento la rubia despertó Happy y a Natsu el cual estaba tan mareado que no podía moverse. Con ayuda del pequeño gatito azul, la maga pudo sacar al chico del tren y en cuanto pisaron tierra firme él comenzó a recuperarse hasta que pudo sostenerse en sus propios pies. Según la hoja de la misión, debían de ir a una pequeña cabaña en medio de la montaña, ahí era donde vivían las personas para las cuales trabajarían, pero antes de eso sus estómagos les ordenaban ir a comer algo, así que después de que Natsu y Happy se aburrieran de la comida, decidieron encaminarse hacia la montaña.

Por el camino la rubia tuvo que soportar a sus compañeros quejarse de que les dolía el estómago.

-Lucy… - decía él chico – me duele.

-Natsu para de quejarte. – le decía el gato. – Lucy! Me duele la panza.

-Tú también te estas quejando Happy – le discutía Natsu. Y así se llevaron un buen rato hasta que comenzó a hacerse más tarde. Lucy los escuchaba silenciosamente y evitaba hacer comentarios a menos que ellos pidieran su opinión, cosa que solo habían hecho una vez y luego le habían interrumpido a la mitad de la frase. Si supieran cuanto le dolía a ella y no era que hubiera comido mucho como sus compañeros, si no que a sus amigos se les había ocurrido tomar una misión justo cuando ella estaba en "esos" días y subir una montaña, no era muy fácil que digamos, para su suerte solo faltaban un par de días para que todo terminara, pero parecía que el frio de aquella montaña hacia que su dolor aumentara un poco.

Decidieron acampar en un claro que había cerca de unas pozas gigantes de aguas termales, al parecer en aquella montaña había un volcán el cual hacia que el agua subterránea se calentara y luego esta salía a la superficie y se quedaba en aquella gran tina de agua caliente. La maga aprovechó de darse un baño mientras que Natsu y Happy armaban una carpa y encendían la fogata, bueno lo más difícil sería armar la carpa.

Cuando estaban en la cuidad les habían dicho que en la montaña habían aguas termales, pero ellos no pensaron que sería tan fácil encontrarlas, es más, ni siquiera las estaban buscando. Lucy se metía al agua y sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba había dejado una toalla sobre la roca en la que apoyaba su espalda y le había dicho a Natsu y Happy que no espiaran, ellos no la tomaron en cuenta ya que estaban muy ocupados en buscar leña para la fogata, por favor estaban en medio de un bosque, como iban a demorar tanto.

Mientras la rubia se relajaba y sentía como aquel molesto dolor se iba calmando con el agua caliente, un ruido cerca de los arbustos que estaban detrás de ella llamó su atención, primero se asustó, pero luego imaginó que Natsu podía estar espiándola y se sonrojó, decidió alejarse un poco de aquel lugar.

-Natsu y Happy, ¿son ustedes? – murmuró un poco nerviosa la rubia, mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos. – Natsu, si estas espiándome, espera a la golpiza que te daré, lo mismo va para ti Happy – dijo ella.

Mientras tanto los chicos encendían fuego, habían ido a buscar leña, lo suficiente como para mantener la fogata toda la noche y la mañana siguiente, encenderla era lo más fácil, ya que aunque a Natsu no le agradara que Gray tuviera la razón, salir con él era como salir con un fósforo. Habían armado la carpa y solo faltaba que Lucy saliera de las aguas termales para que ellos pudieran disfrutar de ellas también, después de todo ellos habían encontrado aquel lugar-

-Hey Natsu, ¿no te gustaría espiar a Lucy? – dijo el gato, mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos.

-EH?! – Dijo el chico un tanto sonrojado – pero si ella se entera de seguro nos matara y nos convertirá en sus espíritus estelares para torturarnos – decía aun sonrojado.

-Pero Lucy no tiene por qué enterarse. - ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese gato?

-… - Natsu estaba pensando tanto en aquello que sentía que su cerebro se fundiría – No lo sé Happy – debía reconocer que la idea le tentaba, pero ¿Qué les sucedería si la rubia los descubría?, aquello era muerte segura.

-Bueno allá tú, lo que es yo me iré a bañar con ella, no se enojará si voy yo solo – dijo el gatito mientras le mostraba la lengua a su compañero y volaba en dirección a las pozas.

-… espera Happy – intentó detenerle el mago de fuego, pero algo lo hizo antes.

-KYAAAAA! – se escuchó un grito de Lucy.

-Lucy! – dijo Natsu y comenzó a correr hacia las aguas termales en donde se encontraba la rubia, seguido por el gatito azul.

Hola! ¿cómo están? Esta vez sí fui puntual y lo subí un viernes, espero les gustara el capítulo, las cosas comienzan a ponerse bastante buenas, me gusta aprovechar mi imaginación en cosas productivas, así que espero que ustedes las disfruten tanto como yo. Hoy estaba escuchando una canción y por primera me detuve a escuchar bien la letra y de cierto modo me recordó a Lucy y Natsu, porque muchas veces ella desea golpearlo, pero en el fondo sabe que lo ama; si les interesa, la canción se llama True Love y es de Pink! Nos leemos la próxima semana, que estén bien, los quiero! Bye


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XVI

-KYAAAAA! – gritó la rubia.

Natsu y Happy corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la chica, pero no esperaban encontrarse con tal escena.

-¿Qué sucede Lu...- Los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver a su compañera tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras un pequeño monito jugaba con sus cabellos dorados, al parecer ella no se había percatado de la presencia del DS de fuego y lo único que hacía era tratar de quitar a aquel molesto animalito de su cabeza. Natsu recorrió el lugar con la vista, al parecer no había peligro, aunque la chica se encontraba en una situación bastante embarazosa, pues habían dos monitos en el lugar, uno de ellos estaba en la cabeza de Lucy jugando con su cabello y ahora tenía sus llaves estelares y el otro corría por ahí con… Natsu se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto, el otro monito jugueteaba con la ropa interior de la maga y una de sus prendas estaba en su cabeza. Happy no pudo soportar más y soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que la maga se levantaba, de espalda a ellos, y sin salir del agua intentaba atrapara al pequeño que tenía sus prendas, que en ese momento saltaba por unas rocas intentando huir de ella.

Al escuchar la risa de Happy, la maga se volteó, pensando que solo el gato estaría ahí, pero no era así, pues cuando se dio cuenta del sonrojado mago que la miraba quiso que se la tragara la tierra por el incómodo momento.

-Kyaa! – gritó mientras se sumergía en el agua en un inútil intento de ocultar que Natsu la había visto desnuda.

-Natsu eres un pervertido – dijo el felino mientras cubría su boca con sus patitas.

-No lo soy – exclamó un tanto nervioso. – Hey Lucy ¿Estas bien? – dijo mientras buscaba a la rubia con la mirada.

-S-si – dijo ella mientras su cabeza aparecía por detrás de una roca. – Natsu atrápalo! – dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño monito que traía la ropa interior de la chica en la cabeza. El Dragon Slayer comenzó a perseguir al animalito que lo esquivaba y comenzaba a saltar por todas partes, mientras que Happy intentaba por todos los medios ayudarle, pero no era mucho lo que lograban ya que el pequeño era muy ágil y el vapor del lugar no ayudaba mucho, sin contar que el pequeño que tenía Lucy en la cabeza había saltado en ayuda de su hermano y ahora se encontraba en la cabeza de Natsu jalando de su cabello.

Con tantos tirones y persecución lograron que Natsu callera a la poza con agua caliente, hundiendo con él a Lucy. "Que suave" pensó el pelirrosa mientras sentía el cuerpo de su compañera bajo el suyo. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, los hermanos mono volvieron a saltar sobre su cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio nuevamente y volviera a caer al agua, pero esta vez apretó a Lucy entre sus brazos para que ella no recibiera el golpe en las piedras que había bajo ella y giró rápidamente quedando esta vez ella sobre él en una posición comprometedora.

Happy observaba la escena desde una roca en primera fila.

-Pervertidos – dijo en medio de risas – hagan esas cosas en una habitación.

-Cállate gato! – la mirada asesina de Lucy hizo que se le erizaran los pelos del susto.

-Oye Lucy…ya sabes…podrías – la chica entendió al ver a su compañero un poco nervioso. Era un hecho que aún seguía sobre él, pero si se levantaba él la vería otra vez.

-Cierra los ojos – dijo ella sonrojada.

El chico le hiso caso, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no debía cerrarlos, pero también había otra que le decía que lo pasaría muy mal si desobedecía, así que siguió el consejo de la segunda.

La chica comenzó a ponerse de pie con cuidado, pisando firmemente y evitando cualquier contacto con su compañero, esa había sido una de las más incomodas situaciones que había vivido, nunca más se metería a las agua termales en medio de una montaña, por lo menos no sin Erza o alguna de sus compañeras. Se fue a esconder tras la roca en la que estaba sentado Happy.

-Lucy ¿Dónde está tu toalla? – preguntó el gato.

-Uno de estos monos la lazó entre aquellos arbustos. – dijo señalando unas plantas un tanto espinosas. – Happy ¿podrías traerme otra de mi mochila? Y bueno… un poco de ropa – dijo señalando a los dos pequeños que ahora nadaban el agua caliente y tironeaban su ropa.

-Si quieres quedarte a solas con Natsu solo tienes que decirlo – dijo con una sonrisa, pero Lucy volvió a utilizar esa mirada que daba terror y el gato azul se fue volando a buscar las cosas de la rubia.

-Hey Lucy, ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – preguntó Natsu.

-¿Ah?...No, podrías esperar hasta que Happy traiga mi ropa.

-Claro – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Y ¿cómo fue que pasó esto?

-Bueno… yo estaba tranquilamente cuando llegaron estos dos pequeños, primero me asusté un poco, porque me tomaron por sorpresa, pero al parecer ellos se asustaron más de mí, así que se mantuvieron alejado, pero luego comenzaron a acercarse y uno de ellos tomó mi toalla y salió corriendo, creó que es el más travieso, cuando volvió comenzó a jugar con mi ropa, y el otro tomó mis llaves y comenzó jugar con mi cabello.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

- Eso fue…- le era vergonzoso recordarlo, se sentía tonta – bueno, yo intenté quitarle mis ropas y creo que lo asusté, entonces mordió mi mano.

-Pero te veías muy tranquila, cuando Happy y yo llegamos no parecías molesta.

-Eso fue porque estaba esperando a que se acercara un poco para poder intentar quitársela de nuevo… espera un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado espiándome? – dijo furiosa.

-Hey! Tranquila, solo llegamos cuando te escuchamos gritar, pensábamos que estabas en peligro. – Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Natsu permanecía con los ojos cerrados y Lucy tras la roca que cubría su cuerpo.

-Happy se está tardando – dijo él

-Sí.

-Natsu, Lucy! – Gritó el pequeño que cargaba una mochila con sus patitas – les he traído ropa y toallas – dijo mientras sacaba cosas y las dejaba en el suelo.

-Gracias Happy – dijo la chica mientras tomaba una toalla, ripa y salía del agua. Se escondió donde no la vieran y se vistió rápidamente, luego envolvió la toalla en su pelo y volvió hacia donde los chicos estaban. Se veían felices, Natsu se había quitado la ropa mojada, dejándola sobre una roca y jugaba felizmente con los monitos a lanzarle agua al pobre felino que volaba de un lado a otro intentando escapar.

-Lucy! – dijo el gato, mientras se escondía tras su amiga – Natsu está lanzándome agua.

-Happy volvamos al campamento a hacer un poco de té, está comenzando a hacer frio – dijo ella mientras tomaba al gatito entre sus brazos de forma maternal.

-Nos vemos ahí chicos, creo que me quedaré un rato, estos pequeños son divertidos – dijo Natsu.

-Está bien.

Lucy y Happy regresaron donde estaba la fogata y calentaron agua, bebieron té y Happy ensartó unos pescados en unos palos. Cuando comenzaron a asarse el olor atrajo a cierto Dragon Slayer hambriento, que traía la mochila en su espalda y en sus manos las ropas mojadas, incluyendo la de Lucy, que había logrado quitarles a los monos, pero no iba solo, en sus hombros iban los dos pequeños, al parecer se habían hecho amigos de alguna manera misteriosa, es como tratar de explicarse por qué Natsu entiendo a Plue, pero la maga no le tomó la importancia al asunto. El chico se sentó al lado de la fogata y tomó uno de los pescados.

-Natsu seca bien tu cabello o te enfermarás – dijo ella a modo de reproche mientras se acercaba al mago y tomaba la toalla que esté tenía en los hombros para secar su cabello, por casualidad rozó su cuello desnudo, pues su bufanda estaba secándose junto a la demás ropa.

-Luce tienes las manos frías – dijo él mientras atrapaba una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Es porque hace frio – dijo ella.

-Ven, siéntate más cerca de la fogata – dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo y la hacía sentarse a su lado – ¿No tendremos algo que darles de comer a estos pequeños? – Preguntó él – no creo que coman pescado – dijo señalando a los monos.

-Creo que habían unas manzanas en una de las bolsas – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía a registrar unas bolsas. Encontró unas cuantas manzanas, las partió en trozos y comenzó a dárselas a lo monitos que, al principio se mostraron nerviosos pero luego comenzaron acercarse más, hasta que se las terminaron, al parecer ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de los magos.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y un ruido se escuchó de entre los arbustos y de ellos se asomó la cabeza de otro mono un poco más grande que los que estaban con Lucy, Natsu y Happy, de pronto los pequeños comenzaron saltar y se fueron corriendo a la dirección en donde se encontraba el mono más grande y se perdieron entre los arbustos.

-Creo que esos dos y han hecho suficiente desorden por un día – dijo la maga con un bostezo.

-Sí, ya era hora de que se fueran con su mamá – dijo Happy, comiendo su pescado.

-Ya es tarde chico, creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que seguir el viaje.

-Tienes razón – la maga se puso de pie y entró a la carpa, era bastante espaciosa para los tres y con Natsu ahí, no pasaría frio. El gato azul la siguió y se recostó a su lado mientras que el mago apaga la fogata, mejor dicho, se comía el fuego de la fogata, para luego ir a dormir junto a sus compañeros.

- A sido un día bastante largo – dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

FIN CAPITULO XVI

* * *

**Aquí está el capítulo de la semana, perdón por no poder subirlo ayer, estaba un poco enferma. Espero les gustara. Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a CATITA-EDWIN. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu entusiasmo, espero te guste el cap.**

**A leer!**

CAPITULLO XVII

La respiración de Natsu se hacía cada vez más lenta, al igual que la de su compañero azul, dándole un indicio de que ambos estaban dormidos, pero ahí se encontraba ella entre los dos y sin poder dormirse, a pesar de que estaba cansada no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba un poco nerviosa aunque no sabía el por qué, ya había dormido con Natsu y Happy antes, pero cada vez que se acordaba de lo acontecido un par de horas atrás, su rostro cambiaba de color. Otra de las razones por las que no podía dormir eran sus pies, estaban fríos y hacían que muchos escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo de vez en cuando, a pesar de que el lugar estaba temperado con Natsu ahí, no podía parar esos pequeños temblores de su cuerpo. Intentó abrazar a Happy, pero el felino comenzó a moverse mucho y a hablar de pescados, por lo que decidió soltarlo y sintió como el calor que había robado del gato comenzaba a irse de su cuerpo.

Se volteó hacia el lado otro lado donde un pelirrosa dormía tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y su rostro se veía tranquilo. "Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme" pensó la maga, comenzó a observar el rostro del chico que dormía a su lado y se sorprendió cuando una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del mago, recorrió su cuello con un dedo y vio como él se removía ante el contacto, al parecer tenia cosquillas y Lucy había encontrado uno de sus puntos más sensibles. Siguió moviendo sus manos hacia su pecho, solo un dedo y casi rozando su piel, tocó sus brazos "Natsu eres muy fuerte" pensó, mientras pasaba su dedo por sus hombros. Tomó una de las manos del mago y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sus manos eran cálidas y fuertes, esas manos la habían ayudado mucho, ¿Cuántas veces las habría tomado? ¿Cuántas veces su corazón había amenazado con salírsele del pecho cada vez que se encontraba entre esos fuertes brazos? ¿Cuántas veces había querido besarlo?, ahí se detuvieron sus pensamientos y su dedo travieso que ahora se encontraba en los labios del chico, os observó durante un momento y comenzó a acercarse, definitivamente quería besarlo, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración…

-Pescado – la maga dio un salto, se volteó con cuidado hacia donde estaba Happy, el pequeño estaba dormido, pero su susurro acababa de interrumpir su momento. "¿Qué estás haciendo Lucy?" se regañó mentalmente "pareces una pervertida". Volvió a mirar a Natsu.

-Natsu – dijo en un susurro.

-…- el chico se movió un poco.

-Natsu- repitió ella - ¿Estas despierto?

-…mmm- dijo medio dormido - ¿Qué sucede Lucy?

-Tengo un poco de frio- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, no había sido su intención despertarlo.

Él estiró un poco sus brazos y atrajo a la muchacha hacia su pecho, la abrazó con cuidado y medio dormido, como estaba, olfateo su cabello.

-Lucy hueles muy bien – dijo.

Ella no pudo decir nada, solo sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, así que escondió su rostro en el pecho del dragon Slayer. Él la abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Aun tienes frio? – susurró

-Mis pies…están muy fríos – dijo ella un poco avergonzada, y sin darse cuenta Natsu entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella y la apretó más entre sus brazos.

-Así ya no pasará frio – dijo él.

-Gracias Natsu – dijo ella. Y tímidamente estampó un suave beso en el pecho de su compañero.

Natsu no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella acción, no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero aquello le había hecho despertar un poco, su cuerpo se tensó un poco por el nerviosismo, pero volvió a relajarse al sentir que los fríos pies de su compañera comenzaban a entrar en calor, sentía el aroma del cabello de la rubia más concentrado de lo normal y en aquel reducido espacio y con ella tan pegada a él, sentía que se volvería loco. Se sintió observado y fijo la vista en su compañera que lo miraba fijamente, estaba un poco sonrojada y mordía con ternura su labio inferior, eso le desesperó aún más, quería ser él quien mordiera sus labios "Espera, ¿En qué estás pensando Dragneel?" se abofeteó mentalmente, "Vamos, tu sabes que quieres besarla" le decía una vocecita en su cabeza, "cállate" le dijo a la voz. Lucy observaba como Natsu parecía discutir consigo mismo en su interior, su cara reflejaba confusión y ella solo podía seguir mordiendo su labio y observándolo inocentemente. De pronto sus ojos se cruzaron, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y al parecer la batalla interna de Natsu se había terminado, él le mostraba una pícara sonrisa mientras se acercaba y ella solo podía quedarse mirándolo embobada e hipnotizada por aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aire. Suspiro. Iba a decir algo pero sus labios fueron silenciados por el pelirrosa, quien la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Lucy no sabía qué hacer, había quedado en shock ente la repentina acción del dragon Slayer, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba besando, comenzó a responderle, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión con la que él se lo había dado y ató sus manos alrededor del cuello del mago, jugó con su cabello por un momento y sentía como el beso se hacía más intenso, él mordió el labio de la chica suavemente y luego lo atrapó entre sus labios juguetones que siguieron un recorrido por todo el rostro de su querida Lucy, al final, aquella molesta vocecita había ganado y había terminado besándola, aunque no es como si no quisiera, al contrario sabía que lo aria en algún momento. Sintió como sus brazos apretaban más y más el cuerpo de la rubia y una de sus manos recorría su espalda, tenía que controlarse o las cosas tomarían otro rumbo. Comenzaron a separarse dándose pequeños besos, intentando no despertar al gato que estaba dormido a su lado. Sus respiraciones estaban un poco agitados, Natsu miró a la maga y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y las manos que antes acariciaban su cabello ahora comenzaban a bajar nuevamente hasta su pecho, él le acarició la cabeza, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, no dijeron nada solamente se miraban, ella volvió a besar el pecho del muchacho y escondió su cabeza cerca del hueco en su cuello. Natsu por su parte solo se limitó a abrazarla y a acariciar su cabello, hasta que la respiración de la chica se hizo lenta y acompasada, luego de esto él también se durmió.

Happy se volteó mientras dormía y se apegó a la espalda de Lucy en busca de su calor, cuando se encontró con los brazos de Natsu, no le tomó importancia a aquel obstáculo y se apegó más a la espalda de la rubia, como si fuera un bebé buscando a su madre. Así fue como pasó la noche para nuestros magos.

Al día siguiente tendrían que llegar a la cabaña para recibir las instrucciones de su misión. Aunque les esperaba una gran sorpresa.

FIN CAPITULO XVII

* * *

**Hola!... aquí concluye el capítulo de hoy, espero les gustara. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, me quedó un poco corto, pero es porque he tenido poco tiempo últimamente aunque me comprometo a hacer uno mas largo la próxima semana. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVIII

La mañana llegó rápido y después de una tranquila noche de dulces sueños, nuestros magos fueron despertados por un Happy que intentaba salir de en medio de ellos, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? La verdad es que en mitad de la noche comenzó a sentir frio y se apegó al cuerpo de Lucy, pero ya que los brazos de Natsu eran un obstáculo en su cometido, se decidió por meterse en medio de los dos, pero nunca pensó que aquel par lo abrazarían como si fuera un muñeco de felpa, a tal punto que creía sofocarse por el calor proveniente del mago de fuego. No le tomó importancia al hecho de que sus compañeros estaban abrazados, estaba demasiado dormido como para notarlo, así que solo se acomodó en el pecho de la maga y continúo soñando con pescados y Charle.

¿Cómo los despertó? Después de tanto moverse terminó por golpear la cara de Natsu para que esté soltara su agarre sobre la maga y le diera el espacio suficiente como para poder salir de ese lugar, Natsu abrió un ojo, somnoliento y se sorprendió al ver como su compañero gatuno salía volando de la carpa buscando aire fresco. El pelirrosa volvió a bostezar e intentó estirar su cuerpo, pero cayó en cuenta de que había algo entre sus brazos, se sorprendió al ver a Lucy, pero su memoria comenzó a funcionar y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se sentía feliz, no era la primera vez que la besaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de él y experimentaba muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Después de aquel recuerdo no pudo volver a dormirse, estaba emocionado, decidió mirar a su compañera mientras dormía, ella se veía tranquila, hermosa, casi angelical. Él la había observado muchas veces antes y aunque más de alguna de esas veces se había sentido como un completo pervertido al ver la corta ropa que la chica usaba para dormir. No había podido dejar aquel mal hábito de meterse por su ventana en las noches y observarla, y en otras ocasiones acostarse con ella, aunque sabía que a la mañana siguiente sería lanzado por la ventana de una patada.

Acarició con cuidado el brazo y el rostro de la chica que tenía al frete, su piel era muy suave y le hacía querer tocarla más, acariciaba su cabello y se acercaba a su cuello e un intento por averiguar de dónde provenía ese exquisito aroma que tenía su cuerpo. La chica comenzó a moverse, era una señal de que estaba despertando, Natsu se preparó mentalmente para el golpe que recibiría cuando ella despertara, pero no fue así, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañeó un par de veces y luego le miró a los ojos, un poco confundida, sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosado y le sonrió:

-Buenos días – dijo.

-Buenos días – le saludó él con una sonrisa. Aún esperaba el golpe.

Pero eso nunca llegó, la chica se volvió a acurrucar entre sus brazos, muy cerca de su pecho y suspiró, estaba nerviosa, ella sabía que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, incuso había pellizcado su brazo mientras besaba a Natsu para asegurarse. Decidió decir algo para matar aquel silencio que reinaba, los dos se habían mantenido callados, pues la cercanía entre ambos los ponía un poco nerviosos. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar, fueron interrumpidos por Happy.

-Hey chicos vamos a desayunar – dijo el felino.- ¿Lucy aún está durmiendo? – preguntó inocentemente al no ver la cara de la chica. Natsu sabía lo que sucedería si le decía que estaba despierta, lo más probable era que los molestara eternamente y no los dejara en paz durante el resto de la misión, por lo cual asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse lentamente para separarse de la rubia que había cerrado los ojos al comprender el plan de su compañero.

Natsu y Happy salieron de la carpa y varios minutos después una rubia les acompañaba con una taza de café. Después de desayunar habían guardado sus cosas y se habían encaminado en busca de la cabaña donde se suponía recibirían las instrucciones para su misión.

Caminaron durante un par de horas por el espeso bosque y aunque nunca perdieron su rumbo, se retrasaron un poco debido a que Lucy y Happy estaban cansados o Natsu tenía hambre. Seguían subiendo la montaña y se les hacía interminable, más de alguna vez pensaron en que estaban dando vueltas en círculos, ya que los árboles eran todos iguales entre si y el paisaje no parecía cambiar mucho, pero según Natsu y su olfato de dragon Slayer, no habían pasado por dicho lugar pues no había rastro de sus aromas.

-Oye Natsu estás seguro de que no estamos caminando en círculos, creo que ya he visto ese árbol antes – se quejaba la rubia.

-Aye Natsu – decía su felino amigo que se veía confuso.

-Estoy seguro – el mago iba a la cabeza del grupo y los guiaba – tengo olfato de dragón – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo – y estoy seguro de que no hemos pasado por aquí, además el árbol anterior tenía un nido.

-Está bien – dijo la maga – continuemos entonces.

-Por cierto Lucy, hoy no te has puesto perfume – el mago seguía caminado.

-Bueno, siempre lo traigo conmigo, pero creo que para una caminata por el bosque no es necesario.

-¿Natsu como sabes que no lleva perfume? – preguntó un gato curioso.

-Pues porque su olor no es el mismo. – respondió.

Happy se acercó a su amiga y la olfateó un poco, ante tal acción a la maga le dio un escalofrió.

-Es verdad, Lucy no huele como Lucy – Happy se sorprendió - ¡Nos han cambiado a Lucy! – gritó exageradamente.

-No es así gato – dijo ella mientras le pegaba un coscorrón al felino azul.

-Aye! Si es Lucy – dijo el felino mientras se sobaba el chichón que comenzaba a salir en su cabeza.

Ella estaba enfadada, Natsu observaba en silencio lo que sucedía y luego se acercó a la maga lentamente, y susurró muy cerca de su cuello.

-Me gusta más tu aroma natural Luce – y sonrió, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir caminando- Vamos Happy. – El gato le siguió. Lucy no podía moverse de la sorpresa, sentía sus mejillas calientes y aquella frase no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza, tal vez ahora ya no necesitaría aquel perfume, aunque le gustaba mucho y puede que lo guardara para alguna celebración. Seguía con sus pensamientos cuando la llamaron.

-Lucy eres rara! – gritó Happy.

-Cállate gato – respondió ella con furia.

-Luce, ¡date prisa o te dejaremos atrás! – gritó Natsu mientras movía los brazos por sobre su cabeza en un intento de atraer la atención de la maga.

-Esperen, no me dejen – dijo ella mientras corría detrás de sus compañeros.

Luego de ese momento la maga se sintió extrañamente acosada por Happy, quien ahora decía que de verdad olía bien y por Natsu que otras veces tomaba un mechón de su cabello y jugueteaba con él, utilizando como excusa que era suave y tenía un dulce aroma. Mientras ella solo intentaba sentirse lo más relajada posible. "Aunque me digan rara, ellos son más extraños que yo" pensaba la maga y soltó un suspiro.

-Ya estamos por llegar – dijo Natsu – puedo sentir el olor de una persona.

Y apenas dijo aquello, salieron del bosque hacia un pequeño claro, era espacioso y estaba lleno de pequeñas flores, al centro una cabaña con piedras incrustadas en la chimenea que sobresalía del techo, ventanas grandes y con cortinas color crema con pequeñas rosas estampadas en ellas. Alrededor de la casa había hermosas flores plantadas y muy bien cuidadas, un par de hamacas a la sombra de unos grandes árboles. Cerca de la casa había un riachuelo que corría montaña abajo, con un molino de madera. De la chimenea salía humo, por lo cual sabían que había alguien en casa, no dudaron un momento y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, dispuestos a buscar a la persona que les había encomendado la misión.

Lucy golpeó la puerta, unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse desde el interior de la casa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven muchacha que no tenía más de 18 años.

-Lucy! – dijo ella y se abalanzó sobre la maga dándole un gran abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.

-Anís – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, luego se separaron.

-Nunca me enviaste una carta, no supe si estabas bien, si te había ocurrido algo, solo sabía que no te habían capturado.

-Lo siento, pero temía que si te enviaba una carta nos descubrieran. Anís, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – dijo la maga.

-Bueno… estoy de vacaciones, pero creo que lo más importante aquí es saber qué haces tú en este lugar – dijo la joven.

-Bueno he venido por una misión, espero que no nos equivocáramos de lugar.

-No lo han hecho, no hay muchas cabañas en la cima de la montaña – dijo Anís con una sonrisa.

-Luce ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Natsu, que se había quedado en silencio.

-Ella es Anís – respondió Lucy – es una de las sirvientas que trabaja en la casa de Albert, es mi amiga, ella me ayudó a escapar.

-¿Tú eres Natsu verdad? – preguntó la chica. Natsu asintió. –Lucy me ha hablado mucho de ti y de vuestras misiones juntos, durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en la mansión. Y tú debes ser Happy ¿Verdad? – dijo señalando al felino alado que flotaba cerca del hombro de Natsu.

-Aye – respondió el gato.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarnos, por favor pasen – dijo con una amble sonrisa, mientras les hacia un gesto para que entraran a la casa.

Por dentro el lugar era muy hermoso, acogedor y no se veía tan sencillo como lo era por fuera, alrededor de la chimenea había amplios sillones y un estante repleto de libros. Se podía ver un gran comedor con un jarrón con hermosas flores y múltiples cuadros de paisajes y animales. En algunas de las esquinas había más jarrones con flores o simplemente una maceta con alguna planta.

-Siéntanse como en casa – dijo Anís – ahora les mostraré sus habitaciones, donde podrán quedarse lo que estimen necesario.

La chica señaló las escaleras de madera, que guiaban al segundo piso de aquella cabaña, se detuvo ante una de las puertas.

-Lucy está será tu habitación – dijo abriendo la puerta – a este lado está el baño, Natsu tu cuarto es esté que está al frente. Mi habitación está en la planta baja, así que para cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamarme, en la noche les diré de que trata la misión, así que por ahora relájense y descansen, debió de ser un viaje un tanto pesado, desempaquen sus cosas con calma, yo iré a preparar el almuerzo y les llamaré cuando esté listo. – dicho esto bajó las escaleras.

Lucy entró en la habitación, era un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero la cama era grande y tenía doseles de color blanco, las cortinas eran del mismo color y había un closet, una mesa de noche, una hermosa lámpara que parecía de cristal y un hermoso sillón color verde agua que contrastaba con la alfombra del mismo color y le daban un toque de relajación a la habitación. En una esquina había otra mesita en la que había un jarrón con flores de colores rosa y blanco.

La habitación de Natsu era igual a la de Lucy, la única diferencia era que el sillón y la alfombra eran de color rojo. Definitivamente aquella cabaña solo se veía pequeña por fuera, pero por dentro era enorme y muy linda. Los chicos desempacaron sus cosas con rapidez y se dirigieron a la habitación del frente donde se encontraba su compañera. Ella guardaba su ropa con cuidado y la acomodaba entre los cajones, no era mucha, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo les tomaría la misión.

Natsu y Happy entraron alegremente a la habitación de la rubia y saltaron a la cama.

-Esa chica Anís es muy simpática – dijo Happy.

-Esta casa es enorme – dijo Natsu, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-¿Verdad que lo es?, oye Natsu no te duermas en mi cama – dijo la maga mientras le lanzaba una almohada a su compañero.

-Hey Luce no me golpees, no estoy durmiendo – dijo él – además tu amiga nos dijo que descansáramos.

-Pero…

-Chicos el almuerzo está listo – Gritó Anís desde el primer piso.

Al escuchar la palabra "almuerzo" Natsu y Happy bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Lucy les siguió mientras se reía de sus compañeros, todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Hablaron de las cosas que estaba sucediendo en la mansión, se reían de la cara de Albert cuando Anís le entregó la carta, pues la imitación que ella hacia era bastante graciosa.

Cuando acabaron la comida, Anís les informó que debían esperar a alguien más, pues ella no podía dar todas las indicaciones de la misión. Los chicos asintieron y pasaron la tarde entre jugarretas y siestas en la hamaca donde Lucy leía un libro en voz alta y Natsu la acurrucaba entre sus brazos, medio dormido por el relajante sonido de su voz, mientras que Anís y Happy hacían galletitas en la cocina, con forma de peces, por petición del felino, aunque la joven le había dicho que las hicieran con diferentes figuras, el gato aceptó de igual manera.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido y Anís invitó a Lucy a una poza de aguas termales que quedaba detrás de la casa, la maga le acompañó sin ningún problema y la joven les dijo a Natsu y Happy que si querían ellos podían meterse también, una vez que ellas terminaran. Los chicos asintieron y se fueron a recostar a una de las hamacas mientras observaban el cielo, que comenzaba a ponerse de tonos anaranjados y rosáceos.

Mientras tanto las chicas se metían al agua caliente para relajar sus cuerpos.

-No sabían que habían más de estas pozas gigantes – dijo Lucy.

-Una de las razones de por qué se construyó aquí esta cabaña es esa – ¿encontraron otras de camino hacia aquí? – preguntó Anís, curiosa.

-Así es, Natsu y Happy la encontraron por casualidad y acampamos cerca la noche anterior.

-Así qué ese es el chico que te gus…

-¡No lo digas! – Lucy estaba nerviosa – tiene muy buen oído, no quiero que escuche.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Es él? – susurró. Lucy solo asintió un poco sonrojada - es un chico bastante agradable, aunque no lo conozco muy bien, me parece que es muy bueno.

-Y lo es, es muy especial y lindo - dijo Lucy mirando al cielo, que ya estaba cubierto de estrellas – es muy tierno cuando quiere, aunque a simple vista parezca un chico hiperactivo y un tanto despistado. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño – Anís sonrió - ¿Cómo va su relación?, supongo que después de un par de días de viaje han avanzado en algo – dijo esto con un tono de voz que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara más.

-Bueno… la verdad es que…Happy interrumpe muchos de nuestros momentos íntimos y es un poco difícil estar a solas, además el día en que volví a Fairy Tail me regañó, porque no le había dicho nada del plan, pero luego conversamos y se calmaron las cosas, y bueno ahora estamos en esta misión, de la cual aún no sabemos nada.

-No te preocupes por eso, deben esperar a que llegue la persona que les indicará en que consiste la misión, yo he estado fuera durante un par de días asique no sé cómo está la situación, solo debemos esperar.

Se quedaron un rato más disfrutando del agua y luego salieron para que Natsu y Happy también disfrutaran, mientras ellas preparaba la cena. Cuando los chicos regresaron sirvieron la comida y ellos comenzaron a devorar todo. Bien entrada la noche, un golpe en la puerta les avisó que la persona a la que estaban esperando había regresado.

-Henry, bienvenido – dijo ella alegremente y corrió a la cocina para luego volver con una taza de café.

-Gracias – él le dedicó una sonrisa - ¿Ya están aquí? – preguntó.

-Así es, y te sorprenderás de quienes son – dijo ella mientras lo jalaba de un brazo para llevarlo a la sala.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó él mientras le seguía.

-Magos de Fairy Tail – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero esa no es la única sorpresa.

Ambos entraron en la sala y la cara de Lucy se volvió de miedo, ¡La habían descubierto!, no, no, no podía ser así Anís no podía engañarla… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natsu.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

-Henry Lethood, soy el hijo de persona que tenía a esta señorita encerrada – dijo el señalando a Lucy.

La expresión de Natsu se volvió furiosa, se iba a levantar para golpearle en la cara de niño bonito que tenía, pero la mano de Lucy en su brazo le detuvo. Ella negó con la cabeza como diciéndolo "no lo hagas Natsu", él entendió el mensaje y volvió a sentarse, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

-¿Tú eres quien nos ha llamado? – preguntó la rubia.

-Así es – dijo él seriamente – Anís ya me ha contado que tú sabes de nuestra relación – la chica asintió – bueno, en casa mi padre aún está enfadado, pero ya se ha cansado de buscarte, aunque no está seguro de si tu volverás o no…

-Hey, Hey ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? – preguntó Natsu, quien se veía un poco confundido.

-Henry y yo – dijo Anís – tenemos una relación secreta, ya que su padre insiste en que él se case con una joven rica. – explicó ella.

-Y cuando Lucy escapó le dejó una carta a mi padre diciéndole que volvería, por eso él no la ha buscado aun – dijo Henry.

Natsu asintió, ahora si entendía un poco mejor.

-¿Y en que consiste nuestra misión? – preguntó Lucy.

-Lucy – dijo Henry mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de la maga, ella le miró curiosa y Natsu con furia – necesito que impidan una boda.

-¿De quién? – dijo ella seriamente.

-La Nuestra – dijo Henry.

Ahora sí que Natsu estaba ardiendo en furia.

FIN CAPITULO XVIII

Aquí termina el capítulo de la semana y como prometí lo hice más largo que el anterior. Espero que les gustara, nos leemos la próxima semana. Bye!

Por cierto vieron el capítulo del manga? Se pone cada vez mejor!


End file.
